


Mater Misericordiae

by Pattydcm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattydcm/pseuds/Pattydcm
Summary: A puppy comes to  the 221B of Baker Street and in the life of its inhabitants. He turns out to be a valuable helper for Sherlock and John, to save a married couple and their son from the madness of a woman determined to end their life.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> !This is an experiment!
> 
> I translated my fanfiction from italian to english. I Wrote it to celebrate my first year with Sherlock. No, not our Sherlock, the one born from Sir Doyle's fantastic pen, nor the one transposed in a modern key by Moffatt and Gatiss. My Sherlock, English setter that now has three year old. This ff wants to be a gift to my dog that totally changed my life. At the beginning it wanted to be a very short story, which ended at the 'prelude'. But it took a different turn. I put in it some ideas from Meyer's 'Seven percent solution', my undisputed myth among the Sherlockian apocrypha, especially for the references to Sherlock's childhood. I put in it something from King and even Harley Quinn. The situation became interesting and I could not help but carry out the investigation. Hope you like it.  
> Obviously these characters do not belong to me, but they are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC in the transposition made by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. This story was written for no profit, but for the pure pleasure of writing and telling. I will be happy to read your comments and I hope you enjoy the story  
> Enjoy the reading  
> Pat

<< It is not mentioned! >>.

<< Of course, there is no need to talk about it: it's decided! >>.

<< Sherlock, I also live in this house, don't you think he has the right to have my idea about it? >>.

<< I think so and I expect you to agree >>.

John brings his hand close to cover his eyes and tries to breathe slowly. Very slowly. So slowly it seems almost an apnea.

The latest case kept them busy for a whole week. This week John didn't sleep, he ate badly, screamed a lot and ran like crazy to stay behind his flatmate's long tireless legs. He used his faithful gun many times, and he just wanted to be able to go back to 221B, take a hot shower and jump into bed.

Instead, as they went away from the scene of crime, tired, dirty and dented, Sherlock pricked up his ears and headed for a lush green spot, very similar to many others in that remote countryside where investigations led them. John moved in the same direction, when he saw that Sherlock was taking too long to return. John called the consultant several times without being answered, till Sherlock came out from the tall grass to tell him to stop making so much noise. The doctor, full of anger, needed to control himself to punch Sherlock's face. But when the consultant turned toward him, the anger melted into surprise.

<< With that imperious voice you scares him, John >>.

A small thing with an indecipherable color and big trembled eyes was wrapped in Sherlock's scarf. The same small thing who now wanders around their living room wagging his tail.

<< Sherlock, Jesus, think! With the rhythms of life we have we cannot keep a dog >>.

<< Why not? I will train him and he help us in the investigation. A spare nose is always useful, as yours doesn't work >>.

<< Even his nose may not work >> retorts John, acid and tired. << It is not even clear which is his front and which is his back >>.

<< In front there is the nose and behind the tail, how can you not understand it? It's so obvious >>.

<< It's a way of saying, genius! >> growls John. The puppy yelp and runs to hide between Sherlock's legs.

<< See? You scare him! >> says the consultant, glancing at the doctor.  
<< Ok. OK, stop. It's very much for me! I just want to go to sleep for at least two days! This means that you will have to take care of him alone! >>.

<< Do you think I'm not capable, John? >>.

<< You barely remember to look after yourself, Sherlock, of course I think so! >> John says, closing the door of the apartment behind him. He doesn't take a shower, but at the moment it is not a serious problem like being able to put one foot in front of everyone without falling. John undressing while he go up to his room. Throws his clothes on the ground and lay on the bed, falling asleep even before touching the pillow.

When John opens his eyes, the light of the day invades the room. His back hurts and his belly growls so hard like he swallowed something alive, that now screams invoking to be freed.  
John sits up slowly and rubs his face. He turns up the nose at the strong smell of its own sweat. The reason that led him to go to bed without take a shower has the same effect as a bucket of cold water in the face. He gets up and goes down the stairs. Puts his ear on the door, listening. No noise. No yelp. He opens the door cautiously and peeps out.

Nobody is in the living room. It is even quite in order.

Also the kitchen is like the day Greg ran over to them with a folder full of clues about the train crash that driven him crazy.

John enters the bathroom and urinates. There is a towels laying on the radiator. Could be used by Sherlock to dry the puppy after washing. An unusual move for the consultant, which leaves everything lying around.

John puts his ear to the bathroom door that connects to Sherlock's room. He opens it slowly and sees a cushion placed on the ground with a bowl of water next to another bowl that hosted the puppy's food. Sherlock sleeps on the right side, covered from the waist down from the sheet. The puppy sleeps happily near Sherlock's bare chest, protected by his embrace.

 _"I knew he would allow him to stay on the bed,"_ John thinks, shaking his head. But he smile happily in front of that scene. Sherlock's face, appears relaxed, rejuvenated. Maybe it's the puppy's reassuring closeness. John takes another step inside Sherlock's room and the dog pricks up its ears. Sherlock shakes without waking up.

<< Be good >> John whispers to the puppy that slips from the consultant's arms to run towards him.

 _"Well, he does the opposite of what I am saying, just like Sherlock"_ John thinks, approaching the puppy, that tends his legs towards him. John caresses him, smiling at his quick licking his hands. Sherlock washed the puppy with one of his precious shampoos, judging by how much it smells, and his fur, despite the dim light of the room, seems have a pleasant chocolate tone. Despite the washing, it's impossible to understand the puppy's breed .

<< You must have had a very 'cheerful' mom and granma, huh? >> John whispers, scratching the puppy's ears. The puppy barks and John tries to silence him.

<< Sitz und still[1] >> Sherlock mumbles, rubbing his eyes. The puppy falls silent and sits down. John looks at him in amazement.

<< Did you train him? >>.

<< What do you think I did in the last two days? >> Sherlock says, yawning.

<< Two days? >>. John looks at the date on the clock radio and can't believe he slept so much. << You just went to bed, I guess >>.

<< Right deduction. John's learning too, isn't he? >> Sherlock says to the puppy, grabbing his tail. The puppy runs towards him and lick Sherlock's face. The consultant lets him do it, with minimal resistance, and laughs like a child. John does not believe his eyes: a puppy of not even a couple of kilos dominates the famous consulting detective. John laughs amused, sitting on Sherlock's bed.

<< Did you give him a name? >> John asks. The living plush runs back to him in search of cuddles.

<< No. I wanted your opinion >>.

<< Really? >> asks John surprised.

<< Well, you also live here. I take care of him, but you will find him a little between your feet. I thought that calling him with a name that you like could help you bear him >>.

<< Sherlock, I love dogs. I have nothing against them. I just say that with the life we lead I find difficult for us to take care of a dog as he deserves >>.

<< Just get organized, John >> says Sherlock, yawning. The doctor chuckles. Sherlock is organized only when he works on cases and when he arranges his folders.

<< Take a nap now, you're dying of sleep. Do we have any food to give him? >>.

<< I bought him some boxes of pet's food. They are in the last drawer of the kitchen. The leash is close to the violin >>.

John is amazed at all this organization. Sherlock hates shopping, yet for the unnamed puppy he kicked his laziness.

<< You will take it to the vet >>.

<< Already done >> Sherlock mumbles. << I did a quick search and went to a doctor with an excellent reputation. The vet said that he has two months. About the breed he told me that it would be a very interesting case for me to discover it >> Sherlock chuckles and John, more and more amazed, joins the laugh. << Do you know to take a dog for a walk? >>.

<< I'll must know it? I didn't know could be difficut to do >>.

<< Okay, for once you should both survive. After I will teach you some things. Be careful he do not eat his own poop or that of other dogs. Remember that you have to collect the poop, there are bags attached to the leash. Be careful of the dogs you meet, if they bite him now that he is little, he could have long term behavioral damages >>.

John can't believe his ears. Sherlock, the lazy, bored, comfortable Sherlock is giving him lessons about something that doesn't involve investigation and murder.

<< You really like this dog, huh? >>.

<< I really like you too >> reply Sherlock sleepy slurred. John blinks several times and looks at Sherlock, fallen again into the arms of Morpheus. One of his hand outstretched towards the puppy, standing next to him, the other hand abandoned on the pale belly, moving at the slow rhythm of his breathing. John has never seen before Sherlock's face so relaxed,

surrounded by his black curls. John sighs, lost in contemplation of his beautiful flatmate. The puppy wakes him up from his (not entirely innocent) dreams with his eyes open, nibbling his fingers.

<< I think it is appropriate to make friends, you and me >> John says, scratching the puppy's nose.

John takes a showers, gets dressed and goes back to Sherlock's room to retrieve the puppy.

<< Shall we go? >> asks him, but the puppy stay still on the consultant's outstretched hand. John scratches his head, wondering how to make himself understood. He try to take the leash and shows it to the puppy. He jumps happy out of bed and trots towards him. << Good boy >> John encourages him. He reply barks cheerfully.

<< Er ... wait, how was it? Sitz und still >> John says in the captain's tone of voice. The puppy immediately sits silent. << Better than many soldiers >> John says caressing the puppy's head.

John goes down the seventeen steps and leaves the door just as Mrs. Hudson is about to enter

<< Good morning, John. Hi little one >> says the lady, caressing the puppy who seems to know her well.

<< How many cookies did you give him to make him so friend? >> John asks with amusement.

<< Not one, Sherlock was categorical! >>. Mrs Hudson looks carefully the top of the stairs and then wispers. << I gave one to him when Sherlock didn't looks to us >> .

<< If I was in your shoes, I would not make him angry >> John says, pointing the top of the stairs. << Sherlock really took the puppy to heart. I would never have said it >>.

<< Why not? >> the lady asks him, banging her eyelashes in amazement. In fact, Mrs.Hudson is the only one who considers Sherlock a normal human being, perhaps just a little eccentric.

<< Well… Sherlock is not very expansive, let's say >>.

<< Oh, John, such defenseless creatures are able to bring out the best even from the most closed person >> says the lady caressing the puppy. << It is better that you take him for a walk, before I have to take a bucket and a broom. He still has some problems in understanding where he has to do pee pee >>.

John greets her and pulls behind the door. John go to 'Speedy', where he discovers that the puppy is known.

<< Sherlock brought him here to get him used to the people >> says the waitress. << Can I give him a piece of bread? >> whispers to him the girl, as if it were a state secret. John looks at the puppy, that tilts his head to the side curiously.

<< Hey, do you agree? >> asks and the puppy barks. The girl laughs amused and gives to the puppy a piece of bread.

<< Thank goodness, little one, you also have a permissive dad >> says the girl, cuddlessing the puppy, that hopes for an encore.

<< Permissive dad? >> John asks her.

<< Yes, John. Sherlock glared at me when I asked him the same thing. You should agree on how to educate the dog. Otherwise he will get confused and everything will be more difficult >>.

John nods. He is amazed by these constant proof of how Sherlock is able to take care of a living being, but, he is also speechless to became a 'permissive dad'. John has breakfast in silence (although it would be more correct to say lunch, given the time), mulling over this thing, while the puppy attracts the attention of all the patrons of the bar.

They leave the 'Speedy' and go into the urban traffic. The puppy runs around happy and gives confidence to anyone who approaches him. John understand that walking a dog can have its positive sides. In fact, he chatted with three really nice girls. When the first of these asked him the puppy's gender John take a quick look before answering 'male'. To the question: 'What's his name?', John sais each of the girls a different name (Shock. Logan. Jan), to each of which the puppy doesn't answering.

<< Ok, you don't like these names >> John says. They go to the park and the doctor discovers that a dog owner has a lot to worry about. On the one hand, those that can lead to high fines, on the other, those that can get run by the vet. Between a collected poop, a stone made to spit after countless orders and the assault of biggest dogs, John leaves the park upset as if after a reconnaissance tour in Kandahar.

Time has flown. It is the dusk when John decides to have a dinner at the Angelo's. A way to allow Sherlock to sleep peacefully for a while longer. Here too the puppy is well known.

<< I putted aside a beautiful bone for him >> Angelo says loudly.

<< Hey, wait I don't know if ... >>. 

<< Don't worry, Sherlock agrees. But tell him to take a breath: it's a little too rigid >>.

<< Yes, people have already told me >>

<< Eh, but that's how he was raised. With animals it's like with children, John, we use the educational methods that parents used on us. Luckily you have John, little one >> Angelo says, giving the giant bone to the puppy.

<< Why is he so lucky? >> asks John a little annoyed.

<< Because he have also the other point of view. Sherlock the strict and decisive rule and you the pamper reassuringly >>.

<< Do you think that Sherlock is not able to cuddle him? >>.

<< I don't say this, no. I saw him smile and play with the puppy, and I assure you that it was a good sight. That guy needs to thaw out a bit. Sherlock's already changed a lot since he's with you >>.

<< Angelo, listen ... >> burst out Johnm determined to clarify .

<< I know, I know, you are not a couple >> Angelo says with a wink. << Can I bring you the dish of the day? >>.

John would like to tell him that he could take the dish of the day and go to the hell, but in the end he gives up and nods disconsolate. At his feet the puppy gnaws blissfully enjoying his dinner too.

After the dinner John goes out on the street in the sparkling evening of this early spring. An annoying drizzle has dampened the streets and the puppy sniffs everything that happens to him before blessing him with pee. John decides to lengthen the walk for facilitate digestion. John receives a message and picks up his cell phone thinking is Sherlock. Instead it is Greg who writes to him. The consultant must still be among the Morpheus's arms.

  


"If you are resurrected and you want a beer, you will find me in the usual pub." writes Greg.

  


<< How about? Do we go to the pub for a beer? >> John asks to the puppy, that looks at him curiously and then scratches one ear with his hind leg. << I take it for a yes >>.

Te pub is crowded. Maybe it is not a good idea for the puppy, that jumps restless .

<< Ok, ok, I guess I had a bad idea, sorry >> John says hearteningly.

<< Who is this? >>. John raises his head to meet Greg's astonished gaze. The detective's eyes go from the frightened puppy to the doctor, trying to understand how the two elements can be connected.

<< Sherlock's latest great idea >> says John shrugging. Greg laughs loudly .

<< Do you want to tell me that's why he didn't answer me on the phone these days? >> asks the detective, holding out his hand to the puppy's muzzle, which grants him a little sniff.

<< Sherlock did not reply to your messages? >> John asks in amazement.

<< Yes, I wanted to know when you could come for the deposition, but I got no answer. I thought you were in a coma, as always happens after the end of a case >>.

<< I was, in fact. Sherlock dedicated time to this little one and now he is into a coma now

<< Where does this flea come from? >>.

<< He found him behind a bush in Bristol, while we were returning from this last investigation. Don't ask me how he felt him, because I'm asking it too. I saw him run away and, when I went to look for him, he had this little creature in his hands >>.

<< If the stork doesn't bring them, the bushes will think about it >>.

<< Oh, shut up, please >>.

Greg laughs and slaps him on the shoulder.

<< Congratulations daddy. I would like to offer you a cigarette but you don't smoke and I stopped >>.

<< You haven't stopped, Greg >>.

<< You're becoming as nice as Sherlock >> teases him. << So, I will see you get to the crime scene with the puppy? >>.

<< I asked you to shut up >> John says following him at the counter, the puppy on his lap.

<< What's the problem? Live it as it is >>.

Live it as it comes. It comes on the tips of the paws of an unnamed puppy.

<< Greg, seriously: do me and Sherlock really look like a couple ? >> John asks Greg the question that has remained in the balance many times between them. Greg looks at John, undecided whether to take it seriously or not and opts for the first option.

<< Yes >> answers dryly.

<< Thanks >> John blurts out.

<< You asked a question and I gave you an answer >>.

<< Sure, sure. So now, with this little thing, more jokes will come >> John says and the little thing turns his gaze on him, feeling called into question.

<< You don't risk forced labor anymore, John >> Greg sais. << Do you want to tell me that Sherlock is completely indifferent for you? >>.

John place his chin on the puppy's soft head, that dangling from sleep.

<< How can Sherlock leave anyone indifferent? >> sighs.

<< Well, there is way and way, John. I am fascinated by his intelligence, but I wouldn't go to bed with him. Nor with you. Nor with any other man. I will be trivial but I prefer women >>.

<< You're trivial >> confirms John. << Why limit yourself to half the sky when you can have it completely? >>.

Greg look at John amazen. They exchange a long look and then laugh, waking the puppy, who, annoyed, yelps and covers his ears with his paws.

<< This is the strangest 'confession before a beer' that has ever happened to me >> admits Greg.

<< What banal beers you drank, my friend >> laughs John emptying his glass. << Don't tell it around, okay? I'm not ready for official coming out yet. When my sister did it my mother almost had a heart attack. I am still traumatized by the side effects of the truth >>.

<< I'm used to doing my own business, John. I don't care who goes to bed with whom and why, unless someone dead. So go slow, okay? >>.

<< Idiot! >> John exclaims ironically, hitting Greg's shoulder. << I take the baby home. Thanks for the beer and the chat >>.

John leaves the pub followed by the half-sleepy puppy. He stroll slowly, enjoying the cold but pleasant evening. When John reaches 221B everything is still shrouded into the silence. He climbs the 17 steps holding the puppy in his arms.

<< Come back to dad >> John says, entering the room slowly. Sherlock sleeps face down, his head under the pillow and the sheet to cover him from the waist down. He seems to be naked, which causes a heat bubble to explode in John's belly. John puts the puppy on the pillow over the floor, but he jumps on the bed.

<< No, stay here >> John whispers, putting the puppy back down. He jumps back onto the bed and John, tired from the walk they've done, brings his hand to his eyes, just like he usually does in front of Sherlock's follies.

 _“What will wait for me?"_ John wonders. The puppy reach Sherlock's side and crouch down. The consultant raises his head and turns to face toward the puppy.

<< Hi, little one, hello >> Sherlock says. The puppy answers the greeting by licking his nose. << Hi John >> sais to him, hugging the puppy.

<< He should be in his kennel, right? >>. John try to be serious, but Sherlock's behaviour is so beautiful that he doesn't .

<< It is the only thing that I have not been able to teach him. Maybe because I like to have him here >> Sherlock admits, sinking his face into the soft fur of the dog. << When I was a child I had an Irish setter and we always slept together. The bed seemed less large and more warmer >>.

John sits on the bed, intrigued by that hint of childhood he just gave him.

<< What was is name? >>.

<< Red Beard >>.

<< Red Beard? Is it the name of a pirate? >>.

<< Yes. It was my favorite game. I had built a tricorn hat and a wooden sword. Red Beard and I ran together in the garden of Musgrave, the house where I grew up. We played together for five years. Dogs' life is too short, John. Or maybe humans's life is too long >>.

That unexpectedly sad speech makes John uncomfortable. The doctor lies down next to Sherlock, placing his head on the pillow. He caresses the muzzle of the puppy, already deeply asleep, barely touching Sherlock's long fingers.

<< Hey, you like pirates: we can calling him Morgan >> John proposes. Sherlock think about the proposal.

<< I like it >> he says nodding.

<< I hope the puppy like it too >>.

<< How do you expect to understand it? >>.

<< Today we tried a few, but he didn't answer to any of these >>.

<< Most likely he won't even answer to this John. That's not how it works >>.

<< What do you know? You're not a dog >> retorts John, taking closer to him. Sherlock laughs, yawning and approaches in turn.

<< You was busy in these two days: everyone knows Morgan in the neighborhood! Angelo gave him a giant bone and sais that you are too rigid >>.

<< I just don't want that he have dysentery, John. He is a puppy. Everyone try to feed him! And try to caresses him! ‘Could I touch him? He's so cute', everyone repeat, over and over. I would like to see how they would react if someone asked them 'Could I touch you? You are so cute ’>>.

John laughs and the puppy mutters annoyed. The doctor brings his hand to his mouth, continuing to chuckle in silence.

 _"I can't believe I'm whispering to not bother a dog",_ John thinks, shaking his head in resignation.

<< They didn't react like you when I made them this reasoning >>.

<< Wait, you have say this to the people that asked you to caress the puppy? >>.

<< yes, of corse >> Sherlock answers, resolutely.

<< Oh god, Sherlock. If we had a son what would you do? >> laughs John. The consultant pulls up on his elbow and looks at him in amazement.

<< Did you realize what you just said, John? >> he asks, his eyes wide that shine in the dark like those of a cat.

<< I'm tired, Sherlock. I'm unreasonable >> John says, yawning.

<< Yes, I see it >> whispers, standing there looking at him. << There is something ... different about you tonight >>.

<< What's different? >>.

<< You're here, next to me in my bed instead of upstairs in yours >>.

<< Oh, if it bothers you I can ... >>.

<< No, I didn't mean that. It is unusual >>.

<< The unusual cases are the ones you prefer, aren't they? >> maybe John asks him with a little too much malice. Sherlock returns to puts his head on the pillow without taking his eyes off him.

<< Did you drink? >>.

<< A beer with Greg in the pub, like every Friday. Did you know it's Friday? >>.

<< No >> Sherlock admits. << It's not the effect of the beer. Drink much beer it is not a problem for you >>.

<< Are you questioning me, detective? >> asks John approaching Sherlock. Their noses almost touch each other as they observe the gleam of their eyes.

<< Consulting detective >> can't help specifying Sherlock. << It's not a questioning, it's just that... you're ... different >>.

John smiles and lets his fingers slide from the puppy's soft head to Sherlock's cold hand.

<< Your hands are always cold >> whispers John. Sherlock's eyes shine even more.

<< Dogs' skin is very hard. I don't think my cold hands bother him >> Sherlock says nervously. John caresses Sherlock's fingers, the back of his hand, the hollow of the wrist.

<< There is something different, in fact >> admits John. << We have become the dads of this puppy >>.

<< Oh >> Sherlock whispers. << Sorry. I hoped they didn't say the same to you >>.

<< Why? >>.

<< Because ... it could become a problem for your intimate relationships >>.

<< Sherlock, you already put the sticks in the wheels to my intimate relationships. I don't need to take a dog >>.

<< I don't put the stic ... >>.

<< Shut up >> John says, pressing his lips against Sherlock's lips. << You always talk too much. Too much >> John says, stroking Sherlock's nose with his own nose.

<< Maybe the beer had a higher alcohol content >> Sherlock mutters amazed.

<< Or maybe I decided I don't care anymore, Sherlock. What people think. What my mother thinks >>.

<< What does your mother have to do with it? >>.

<< Oh, forget it, I'm digressing >> laughs John, caressing Sherlock's nose with his own again. << Is that okay for you? >>.

<< Sure >> Sherlock whispers, smiling. << Did you need a dog to understand it? >>.

<< A dog makes family. You and I makes mess. Or rather, you make mess and confusion and I try to keep everything up >>.

<< This is not a good thing to say about me >>.

<< No, in fact, it is the crude reality, my dear. Sorry, but I can no longer keep my eyes open >> John says, intertwining his fingers with Sherlock's fingers. Morgan moves just under their hands.

<< Close them. I'll keep my eyes open >>.

<< Why? Are you no sleepy? >>.

<< A little, but I want to stay awake and watch you sleep >>.

<< I don't think I'm interesting >> mumbles.

<< Shut up and sleep >> Sherlock whispers, placing a kiss on John's forehead.

  


[1] 'Sit down and shut up' in german


	2. The kidnapping

<< Oh my God, what's going on? >>.

Morgan jumps on the bed barking. He grew a lot in these three months and his paws are not more such cute balls, but real uncontrolled weapons. The crazy thing that is their dog nibbles their elbows and pulls away the sheet. His personal way to say them that is time to get up.

<< Lestrade is coming! >> Sherlock exclaims, getting up immediately. << He has an interesting case. At least an eight, isn't it, Morgan? >>. The dog barks, jumping from one side to the other, happy to see Sherlock wearing the dressing gown.

John stretches and calmly gets out of the bed. It is normal for him to have a dog who can recognize an interesting case simply by sensing the high levels of adrenaline and fear in those who ring at their door.

John go into the living room while Greg, breathlessly, come in.

<< You are not here for a murder. It wouldn't make sense to run here if it were. You are here for a kidnapping >> notes Sherlock and Greg nods, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

<< You got it! It's about kidnapping. Albert Ford, his wife Margaret and their eight-year-old son were kidnapped tonight. No ransom has yet been requested. The chief commissioner is nervouse and I haven't useful clues >>.

<< Who is Albert Ford? >> asks John.

<< A bad bastard, that's what it is >> sighs the detective, rubbing his face. << He has the reputation of being a bad temper. One of those who is better not to have as antagonistic, if you don't want to be destroied. I don't understand exactly what's his work, but he is a majority shareholder in a significant number of large giants of the British economy. We have checked everything that concerns him and we have not found anything >>.

<< This is already suspect >> notes John.

<< Okay. Where he lives? >> asks Sherlock ready to go.

<< Do you want to bring him with you? >> Greg asks, looking at the dog. Morgan snorts offended.

<< Why shouldn't we? >> Sherlock replies annoyed.

<< The chief commissioner would not appreciate his presence. That's a miracle that he allowed me to ask for your advice >>.

<< Well, he can do very well without us >> says Sherlock, sitting down in his chair. Morgan crouches on Sherlock's feet and

turns his back on the detective.

<< Sherlock, it's a kidnapping. There is also a child involved >> John tries to make him reason.

<< Last month was also thanks to Morgan if we caught those diamond thieves. Two weeks ago, Morgan gave me a remarkable hand, finding the right track that allowed the blasters to defuse the bomb carried by the kamikaze . If the chief commissioner wants my help, he must accept you, John, and Morgan >> Sherlock says and the puppy snorts, confirmating his words.

<< Ok, ok, take him with you >> says Greg, massaging his temples. << I'll wait for you in Cardiff at this address >> he says, giving them a ticket. << Don't wast your time please! Have mercy on me >> Greg adds going out.

Sherlock stand up and runs his finger over his folders to the letter F.

<< Here it is >> he says, opening the file dedicated to Albert Ford.

<< Do you know this man? >>.

<< Come on, John, do you think that such a powerful man doesn't have a place among my celebrities? >> Sherlock asks, glancing at him. The doctor ignores him and sits down on the armchair, sipping his tea. Morgan crouches on his feet and stares carefully at the consultant's every move. << My dear, we are about to deal with an authentic bastard >>.

<< Really? >> John snorts biting a biscuit.

<< An ex-servant gave an interview to 'The Sun' after she was wrongfully fired, she said. It seems that Ford is not properly a good husband, much less a good family man. According to the woman, Ford subjects family members and anyone who has to deal with him to constant psychological violence, made up of devaluations, recriminations and psychological blackmail. He tried in every way to hinder his wife's literary career. This woman who must be tenacious, because she managed to publish her best seller anyway. You know her, John. You read her book last year: 'Mather misericordiae' >>.

<< No! Margaret O'Hara is the wife of this man? Writers are inspired by their works from their life and, in fact, this woman's life must not be fun >>.

<< Apparently not >> Sherlock agrees, putting the folder back in place. << If only Ford had been kidnapped, I wouldn't accept the case. But one of my man's favorite authors was pulled in the middle of this story with her son, so ... >>.

<< Oh come on, don't be the cold and emotionless consultant detective >> John says, pinching Sherlock's thin thigh. << I don't believe it anymore. You read some pages of her novel... >>.

<< And I understod how it ended after the second paragraph >>.

<< You have your extraordinary deduction, my love >> John sighs, rolling his eyes. << Let's go or Greg will not forgive us >> John adds, standing up. Morgan bark and goes to the door. He sits, waiting patiently that his humans be ready to start this new game.


	3. An unexpected discovery

The Ford's house is large and too perfect. Morgan precedes John and Sherlock, running free. He smell the bushes of red roses in the garden, chasing insects among the decorative rocks and staring at anyone who smiles or acts like an idiot towards him.

<< Morgan, come here! We are at the crime scene. You must not leave traces >> Sherlock reprove him and the dog immediately jumps to his side keeping up. << Call your men and give me five minutes, Lestrade >> Sherlock orders to the tired detective.

<< You don't want to talk to the servants first? >> Greg asks him.

<< I want to see the scene first and understand what it happened. So, if I consider it, I will have to talk to them >>.

<< As you prefer >> retorts Greg. He calls his men. The chief of the scientific session murmurs something bad against the consultant and, in particular, his dog.

<< Morgan is smarter than you, Anderson >> the consultant shouts loudly, walking beyond the main door.

The furnishings in the room are in perfect order. Only a few chairs fallen down and some pendants lie broken on the ground. A series of clearly visible footprints on the wax-polished floor, indicates the unexpected presence of only one individual.

<< We are facing a single kidnapper. Sherlock come through the main door. There is no signs of intrusion, so Ford opened the door for his kidnapper. It is possible that Ford knew him, because his footprints are regular >> Sherlock says pointing to the signs on the floor. John, Greg and Morgan follow him closely. << At this point something must have happened >> Sherlock says, stopping near the footprint of the kidnapper's feet, distant from each other and more marked, as if he wanted to anchor himself better on the ground. Sherlock looks around, embracing the whole room with his eyes to analyze every corner. << Here it is! >> Se says, pointing to the ceiling.

<< What? >> asks John, that squints in the direction indicated.

<< The plaster at the base of the chandelier is chipped. There are pieces of one of the chandelier's decorative crystals broken on the ground. The bullet broken it before to got stuck in the ceiling. Judging by the sign it left, the bullet seems small ... a blank pistol >> Sherlock says.

<< An unusual weapon in a kidnapping >> notes Greg.

<< Especially in kidnapping of wealthy people. Very interesting >> Sherlock mutters to himself, impressed by this detail, as by many others that increasingly catch his eye.

<< Our kidnapper is small in stature, judging by the distance between one foot and another, and thin, given the lightness of the footprint. After the shooting the situation changed >> says Sherlock, returning to analyze the scene. << The kidnapper punched Ford and he fell here, where the table and chair are overturned on the ground. There are bloodstains. The analysis will surely say to us that is Ford's blood. These destroyed knickknacks on the right indicate the escape of Mrs. Ford. What's on that side? >>.

<< The staircase leading to the bedrooms upstairs >> answers Greg. Sherlock follows the path littered with trinkets and furnishings destroyed on the ground and stops in front of the staircase.

<< Mrs. Ford ran up the stairs, chased by the kidnapper >> He says, indicating the two sets of footprints present one on the other, but clearly visible, imprinted on the carpet of the staircase. << However, she was unable to reach the top of the stairs. The kidnapper took her by the hair and pulled her down >> Sherlock says, pointing to a lock of long brown hair that has fallen on a step. << At this point I can assume that Ford recovered, but the kidnapper keeping the woman under gunshot. The man succumbed to blackmail and could stumbled a few steps, as that other chair tilted against the wall and the crooked picture indicates. The kidnapper dragged the woman. The footprints left on the wax here become more broken and marked, a sign that Ms. Ford has tried to resist. Footprints and the trail of broken objects lead us to that side >>.

<< There is a door on the back. We found tire marks. The maid confirmed that Ford's car is missing from the garage. They went away with it >> Greg anticipates. << The car was found just four miles from here, in an isolated area and out of CCTV surveillance. They must have got into another car and God only knows where they ended up >>.

Sherlock, followed by the group, goes to the door, opens it and and observe the back garden.

<< We have a kidnapper known by the Ford, who arrives armed with blank pistol at their door. After a fight, The kidnapper fires a shot to intimidate them, but gets the opposite effect. He is forced to hit Mr Ford and chase Ms Ford. The kidnapper keep her under the threat of blank pistol to convince Mr Ford to reach this place and get into the driver's seat >> summarizes John doubtfully.

<< A rather unusual modus operandi for a kidnapper >> says Sherlock, his hands clasped under his chin. << And also for someone like Ford. I can't see him being subjected to the blackmail of a stranger, just because he keeps his wife under fire >>.

<< Come on, Sherlock, it can't be bastard up to this point >>.

<< Due what the maids say about him, I would not give him so wrong, John >> Greg points out.

Morgan barks, attracting the attention of the three men. Sherlock looks for him and finds the dog in front of the stairs, his nose facing upwards.

<< What is it, Morgan? >> Sherlock asks and the puppy turns to look at him barking only once. << Search! >> Sherlock orders him and Morgan snaps on the stairs. Sherlock, John and Greg rush after him. Morgan scratches the door of one of the rooms at the end of the corridor. Sherlock opens it and the dog come inside. The consultant follows him, gesturing to John and Greg to stay in the doorway.

Morgan led them to little Ford's bedroom. Sherlock's keen gaze is immediately captured by a beautiful two-masted sailing ship placed on a shelf in a position where it is impossible not to see him immediately. The bed is unmade and some toys lie on the floor. Well-kept and therefore very important toys for this eight years old boy. Sherlock looks around and is surprised to see himself wearing that stupid hat again. The photo that portrays him peeks out from a series of newspaper articles about his cases, stuck with the pins on a cork slate. On the bedside table a crime book with a bookmark diligently positioned, indicates the kind of reading preferred by the child. In the small but well-stocked library there are others books of the same literary genre, written by more or less famous authors .

Morgan draws the consultant's attention by barking. He sit diligently in front of the wardrobe and looks at Sherlock, wagging his tail. Sherlock nods and approaches him.

<< We aren't the only ones to forget you >> says the consultant, leaving John and Greg open-mouthed. << Fortunately Morgan never misses anything >> Sherlock smiles, giving a caress to the happy dog tht lick his hand.

<< The boy >> exclaims Greg.

<< Of course! >> echoes John. << You found Mr and Ms Ford's footprints but there isn't anything about their son >>.

Sherlock look at them, bringing a finger to his mouth.

<< I'm Sherlock Holmes and I think you know who I am >> Sherlock says. Something moves from inside the wardrobe.

<< Tell me the password >> says a small little voice that tries to make itself feel safe.

Sherlock nods satisfied and smiles at Morgan, who wags his tail even more.

<< Adventure[1] >> says confidently. The noise in the wardrobe increases and one of the doors slowly opens. The curious face of a pale boy with thick, disheveled black hair emerges from it. With a perfect O of amazement drawn on his lips, the boy looks at Sherlock, blinking several times.

<< You really are Sherlock Holmes! >> exclaims. Sherlock nods and kneels before him. Morgan approaches him and his gaze goes from the consultant to the child.

<< He is Morgan. He found you >> Sherlock says and the dog barks satisfied. The boy smiles and Sherlock, with a gesture of his head, authorizes the puppy to go to the boy. Morgan immediately jumps on the child, licking his happy face. The boy laughs cheerfully opposing a mild defense.

<< You tickle me! >> he says, laughing.

<< I think he wants to know your name >> Sherlock whispers and the dog barks. The boy's eyes widen in amazement.

<< Do you understand what he says? >> he asks.

<< No. Morgan is capable to be very clear >> Sherlock admits and Morgan agrees barking.

<< I'm William >> says the boy, looking at the dog.

<< Like Captain Kidd[2]? >>.

<< Exactly! And he is Morgan like Henry Morgan[3] >>.

<< Sure. Pirate and governor of Jamaica. Our Morgan is just 221B Baker Street's Governor. Isn't he, John? >>.

<< Absolutely yes. Undisputed governor >> says John, approaching them followed by Greg.

<< Doctor Watson! I read your blog! I like it very much. Will you write a story about me? >>.

<< Well, it depends on what happened >>.

The boy bites his lower lip and squeezes the puppy a little more.

<< It is since Silver died that things have gone wrong >> the child whispers, so slowly that Greg is forced to kneel next to John and Sherlock to hear him.

<< Who is Silver? >> asks the doctor.

<< Silver was my dog. We were born on the same day, but he died on March 15th. After breakfast I went out to bring him the food and he, instead of running towards me happy, was lying on the ground. Dad said Silver died of old age. Kelly, my nanny, and I buried him in the garden, made a big cross and put all his toys around it. I miss him so much >> William whispers and a tear rolls down his eyes. Morgan promptly licks it off and the boy smiles accepting the puppy's pampering.

<< You do not think Silver died of old age >> Sherlock asks him and the boy shakes his head becoming serious.

<< No. Silver was not old. He was only eight years old and, even if he was a Molossian, he could lived for another 4 years. Someone must given to Silver something that hurt him. Dad didn't listen to me and so I tried to investigate, like you, to bring him the evidence. The night before it rained and I found footprints around the kennel >> William says frowning thin. << I took pictures of those footprints, do you want to see them? >>.

<< Of course, they will be very useful for our investigation >> Sherlock replies.

The boy lights up and splashes on his feet followed by Morgan. William hop on the desk chair and turn on the PC. The consultant stands up and observe him, intent on recovering the precious finds.

<< Sherlock, I understand the situation but we can't stay behind the boy. We must try to save his parents >>.

<< That's what we're doing, Gawin >> replies Sherlock annoyed by the lightness of the detective.

<< Do you think that the dog's death has anything to do with the kidnapping? >> John asks to Sherlock.

<< William is our only witness and, luckily for us, he is a clever little guy >>.

<< I don't doubt it. However, I am obliged to notify social assistance when there are minors involved in a case >>.

<< Oh, please Lestrade, can't you avoid it? >> Sherlock asks. << There are servants, you said. They will be able to take care of him >>.

<< I do not call social assistance to led the boy to a temporary reception facility, but to protect him. A psychologist will speak with him and the social workers will contact the other family members ... >>.

<< He doesn't need to be protected! William needs to feel involved in the investigation >>.

<< How do you know it? >>.

<< It is evident, Giles! Look at him! >> Sherlock says, pointing to the boy, that stay with his nose one palm from his pc's screen.

<< Mr. Holmes, Mr. Holmes, here they are! >> the boy shouts, standing on the chair. William's finger pointing the screen. Sherlock walks away from John and Greg, who exchange a surprised look, and approaches the boy. << The footprints went from the fence to the kennel >> says William, sliding the really well made photos of the footprints and the place where he found them. << Then the footprints came back to the fence. I found also this on the fence >> William adds, showing a series of photos of this important detail. Sherlock watches the photos carefully. The boy stares at him, holding his breath and Morgan's lively gaze go from one to the other, curious.

<< It is a piece of cloth >> Sherlock whispers.

<< Yes, I recovered it and kept it here >> says William, opening the first drawer of the desk. He rummages in it and pulls out a sealed pouch with the piece of cloth inside. << I saw it done in the movies. The sachet was new. I hope it did not contaminate the test >>.

<< Bravo, Captain Kidd. My compliments >> Sherlock says, smiling at him.

<< Are the photos and the piece of cloth important? Really? >> asks the boy excitedly.

<< Very important >> nods with a wink.

<< I knew it! Dad said I wasted time in a stupid game and that I must accept Silver's death >>.

<< Your father is an idiot. The dangerous thing is that he is in good company, unfortunately. Lestrade >>, Sherlock calls the detective, << these footprints are the same ones that are in the entrance. Tell your men to compare both, just to get technical feedback for the pleasure of the chief commissioner. We will also have to exhume the dog and perform an autopsy that confirms that someone poisoned him >>.

<< What's the use of knowing it? >>.

<< Isn't it obvious? >>.

<< No, Sherlock, it's not for me >> Greg snorts as always annoyed.

The consultant rolls his eyes and then look at John.

<< Do you think that the kidnapper already tried three months ago to enter the house and that something went wrong? >>.

Sherlock sighs, shaking his head, the he look at William.

<< Can I? Really? >>.

<< Sure >> Sherlock smiles at him.

<< These are the typical footprints of someone that walk. I read the explanation on your site >> says William to Sherlock << When someone runs leaves only the footprints of the first part of the foot. These footprints, instead, are well marked, both when the killer goes from the fence to the doghouse, and when he comes back. The killer did not run away after killing Silver, but he went away quietly >>.

<< You mean he went there just to kill the dog? >> asks incredulous Greg. Sherlock and William nod in unison and Morgan barking.

<< This doesn't make sense >> John mumbles.

<< It is a spite >> says William, immediately seeking Sherlock's approval. The consultant give him it. << Mum listened to me when I showed to her the photos, not like dad. She loved Silver like me and knew he was fine and could not have died of old age. She thought like me that someone poisoned him. I heard she talked about it with dad, but he kept saying it was a nonsense, because Silver would barked if someone tried to enter >>.

<< In fact, if you want to became dog's friend, give him some food >> says Greg.

<< Silver was not so stupid! >> shouts William. << Nobody couldn't screw him with these stupid tricks! Silver was very good with people that he knew, but he barked like crazy to strangers >>.

Sherlock glances at Greg, who lights up immensely.

<< You said, before, that the Ford opened to their kidnapper, who knew him >> says John.

<< What else happened after Silver's death? >> Greg asks William. The detective now realize that the boy is a valuable collaborator in the investigation.

<< Mom was nervous. When dad gets angry we are all more tense, but I never seen her so nervous. Mum tried to convince dad to call the police, but he said to her that she was stupid >> whispers William.

<< Fortunately, the intelligence is inherited through the mother >> Sherlock winks and the boy smiles. << Did she tell you to lock yourself in the closet? >>. William nods.

<< A few days after Silver's death, mom proposed me to play a game >>.

<< What game did she propose to you? >> asks John.

<< We would have simulated a pirates' attack. I was the captain and she was my quartermaster. Downstairs was the deck and my room was the captain's quarters. Mum would gone up the stairs screaming a magic word that would made me understand that I was in danger and I would had to shut myself in the closet and stay there until I heard the password >>.

<< What was the magic word? >> asks Greg.

<< Silver >> Sherlock replies in his place. The boy looks at him with big, amazed eyes.

<< How did you learn to understand everything so early? >>.

<< I haven't learned. So I was born >> answers and John find an unusual sad note in Sherlock's voice. Morgan leans over to lick Sherlock's hand and receives a caress from him.

<< Is it a bad thing? >> asks William to Sherlock.

<< No, it is not a bad thing. It has its advantages, otherwise I would not have honed my skills by making it a method of investigation. Seeing everything, especially what people don't want to see, however, can be annoying. People tend to move away from the truth >> admits the consultant.

<< I am not as good as you, but my school fellows leave me alone the same >> confesses the child, grasping the profound meaning of what Sherlock said. << They say pirates are an boring and you are a publicity stunt. Silver liked both playing pirates and investigations >>. Another tear rolls down William's eyes and Morgan licks it off. << Dogs like tears, Mr. Holmes? Because even Silver always licked them >>.

<< I think it's the dog's way to take our sorrows on them and make us smile again >>. Morgan barks confirming Sherlock's words and licks happy William's face. He laugh, and look for refuge from that festive attack in the consultant's arms. Sherlock is amazed at the gesture of the boy, who presses his face against his chest in an attempt to steal it from the dog. Sherlock looks for John's gaze and finds him smiling and moved. No. Satisfied.

Proud too, although Sherlock doesn't know why he is. With a gesture of the head, John encourages Sherlock to go ahead and ask to the child the most important question.

<< William, Silver didn't bark at his killer >>.

<< He knew him! >> says him confidently. Sherlock nods.

<< Your parents knew who took them away. They opened the door for him and I think they stayed talking for a while before he led them to the car. Have you heard anything? >>.

The child leans against Sherlock and holds the puppy in his arms.

<< I was playing with my Lego Pirates and I heard the bell ring many times. I thought it was the cook, she always forgets something and always comes back to get it. I heard talk, but I didn't listen. Then the voices got louder, especially dad's. I think a firecracker went off. It scared me. I ran to the door, but then I heard mum scream the magic word and I hid in the closet. I saw that no one was coming but I was afraid to go out. Then I fell asleep and woke up when Morgan barked >> the puppy, called into question, makes his voice heard.

<< Thank you, William. When we find your parents I will tell them that your help was very important for the investigation >> says Sherlock, ruffling William's hair.

<< Now I think it's better you go to breakfast. I feel your stomach muttering up to here >> says John, pricking William's belly with his finger. Morgan barks by placing his paws on William's belly.

<< It is better to obey the doctor's orders. Then Morgan also seems to be hungry >> Sherlock tells to William.

<< Can I give him some Silver's food? >>.

<< Okay, but few. He is still a puppy and it is not good for him to eat too much food other than his >>.

<< Hey wait there, you two, I can not make you go down alone! You risk polluting the evidence >> shouts to them Greg. The child and the dog are immobilized a step away from the door. The detective reaches them, holds out his hand to William who takes it with a grimace and, followed by Morgan, leave the room.

Sherlock turns his gaze to the photos still open on the PC. John approaches him by placing a hand on his back.

<< Hey, are you all right? >>.

<< No >> admits the consultant just relaxing to the caresses of his partner.

<< What's wrong? >>.

Sherlock doesn't answer John. He sighs heartily and shakes his head. John understands that it is better not to insist. He follows Sherlock out the door, down the long corridor and down the stairs. John feels the tension that comes from him. Not anger. Not even the energy activated by a case that is proving to be very interesting. John perceives melancholy and a lot of sadness come from Sherlock and realizes that the presence of the child has something to do with it. The consultant and the child seems to have many things in common. John thinks that are this communance that upset Sherlock.

[1] The name of the pirate William Kidd's ship

[2] William Kidd, Scottish corsar and pirate who lived in 1796 ... or so.

[3] Henry Morgan, a Welsh pirate who lived in 1786 ... or so.


	4. At the crime scene

The doctor and the consultant reach the kitchen and find Morgan sunk with his whole head in a huge bowl and William kneeling beside him with a handful of biscuits. At his side a woman in her fifties, with abundant breasts and soft shapes, offers to William a glass full of milk. Red eyes indicate a recent cry.

Sherlock and John join Greg, that talk to a girl in her thirties. She has blond hair pinned in a large cignon, and her face marked by tears. She still sobs silently. The detective introduce them to the woman.

<< Oh, Mr. Holmes, Doctor Watson! Billy is constantly talking about you. He is so happy that you are dealing with this bad story >> the girl welcomes them, holding their hands in his. << I am Kelly Jonson, William's nanny and she is Ulrika Moresku, the cook >> she says, introducing the other woman, who shakes their hand vigorously. << When I got here this morning the police told me that the kidnapper taken also Billy. Instead, he is here and I'm so happy >> the nanny says, crying sincere tears of joy. << Billy told me he closed himself in the closet. He told me about that game proposed by his mother. Billy kept telling me that she was worried that someone would hurt them >>.

<< He's right >> Sherlock confirms. << After Silver's death you noticed other oddities besides this game. Please don't leave anything out >>.

<< About a week later, a stone was thrown against Ms Ford's study window >> says Ulrika. << Ms Ford was sitting at the desk and it was a real luck that nothing happened to her. I heard her scream frightened and I ran to see what had happened. I saw the big stone wrapped in a white sheet of paper held in place by an elastic band. I took it but Ms Ford tooken it out of my hands. She took the sheet of paper and she read it, turning pale. She almost passed out >>.

<< Do you know what was written on the sheet of paper? >> Greg asks.

<< No, Ms Ford took it from my hands immediately and I couldn't read anything. I never saw her so nervous. Luckily Billy was out with Kelly that afternoon and did not see his father's reaction when Mr Ford came home >>.

<< What's reaction? >> John asks. The two women exchange a glance, making each other courageous and turn to look at the child that eat his breakfast by sharing it with the puppy.

<< We never liked how that man treats his wife and son >> says Kelly.

<< He does not realize the treasures he has >> sighs heartbroken Ulrika. << Ms Ford ran to her husband to show the sheet of paper. Usually an husband console his frightened wife and try to understand what happend to her. What's happen was an important thing! Someone entered the internal garden and broak a window with a stone! And another most important thing is that there was a sheet of paper attach to the stone. Instead, Mr Ford said to his wife that she was a crazy visionary. I didn't make it and I peeked >> admits the cook. << Too many times I refrained from running to the rescue of Ms Ford. I know that it's not fair, but I can't afford to end up like Amina >>.

<< Neither do I >> agrees Kelly. << I try, as far as I can, to protect William, at least when I'm here >>.

<< You are not staying in the house? >> John asks.

<< Before Amina was fired yes, but then Mr. Ford preferred that we settle on our behalf, coming to work from 7 am to 9 pm >> replies Kelly.

<< Why this decision? >>.

<< Because Mr Ford comes back home very late and vents his anger after dinner, John >> Sherlock says, taking the women by surprise. << The fired maid gave many details in the interview that she released. Mr Ford humiliate his wife and his son

constantly and he is aggressive not only with words >> Sherlock says, looking at the women that quickly lower their gaze. << Obviously >> notes Sherlock. << Madame, you said you peeked. What did you see? >> asks Sherlock to the cook.

<< Mr Ford riped off the sheet of paper from Ms Ford's hand, rolled it up and threw it into the fire. Ms Ford screamed and tried to take it >> the woman freezes, her lips tight to draw a white line.

<< And Mr Ford kicked her off >> Sherlock concludes for her. The woman nods and turns her gaze to the child.

<< Since Silver's death, the bickering between Mr and Ms Ford increased >> says Kelly. << Billy has lost a lot of weight. He didn't want to eat and every morning I found the bed wet. Billy his very embarazed for this and asks me to promise him that I don't tell nothing to his parents. He would like to say it to Ms Ford, but He his afraid that this thing could escape to her during one of their quarrels >>.

<< Why? That bastard hits his son too? >> John blurts out angry.

<< Humiliation hurts more than beatings, John >> Sherlock replies gravely. << Mr Ford is not stupid. He knows that leaving marks on the body of a child can make a problem also for an untouchable like him >>.

Sherlock turns to William, who laughs cheerfully because Morgan licks the residue of milk and biscuits from his face. John see the heartbroken sigh that Sherlock tries to disguise.

<< There were also the calls >> continues Ulrika.

<< The calls? >> asks Greg.

<< William told me that the telephon rang at any time of day or night >> says Kelly.

<< Yes, it also happened to me to take the telephone and not hear anything on the other side. Someone called and as soon as some of us answered he putted down. Mr. Ford said it was just a joke. Ms Ford, however, was seriously nervous about the thing. She had a nervous breakdown two weeks ago, when the telephon rang every hour. She begged her husband to call the police, but he didn't want to know about it. I think that what happend it is caused by the carelessness of that man. I know that it is not good to speak in this way of my boss, but I don't care that someone kidnapped him. Ms Ford, however ... she does not deserve it >> says the cook, being moved and new tears are dried from her handkerchief. Sherlock places a hand on her shoulder and the comforting gesture takes John and Greg by surprise.

<< Do you think that Mr and Ms Ford are dead, Mr. Holmes? >> asks Kelly. << William only has grandparents and they are not even the best grandparents on the planet, if I am allowed to say so. My heart breaks at the idea of his future >>.

Sherlock looks at the child, that watching them attentively, pretending to pamper Morgan. The consultant go to the child and crouches down near him. Morgan doesn't waste time showing Sherlock how much he missed him.

<< I don't know where is your mom >> Sherlock says to William. << I know that I will do everything to find out what happened to her and also to find her. I want you to know that I'm not foolproof. I will give my best, as always, but I may also fail. Do you think you can stand it? >>.

John, Greg and the two women are not sure it was a suitable speech for an eight year old child. William, however, takes seriously what the consultant said.

<< Dad says that he is never wrong, but look what a mess happened because of him! He says that everything must always be perfect. Mom, however, says that only robots are perfect. I'm not a robot and neither are you, so we can also make mistakes and it's not our fault. Kelly always tells me it's a good thing to ask what I need. I need to ask you if I can help you, Mr. Holmes >>.

<< Call me Sherlock >> says Sherlock, smiling at the child.

<< Billy, you are too young. What can you do? >>.

<< Nobody are never too young to tell the truth and to ensure that the wicked are punished and justice is done >> says Sherlock, glancing at the nanny, that blushes embarrassed. << William has already helped us and I think he has something again to tell us >>. The child nods seriously.

<< Why didn't you tell us before? >> Greg asks impatiently.

<< Because you were making the mysterious adults >> retorts the child and Sherlock laughs heartily at his words.

<< Mysterious and idiots >> he points out and Morgan barks, finding himself in agreement with Sherlock. << What did you find out? >>.

<< I couldn't verify why this gentleman forced me to go to the kitchen >> William says pointing to Greg.

<< Little boy, the men of the scientific departmentare are looking for clues in the living room. I could not make you run around at your leisure >>.

<< Mr detective, my dad was kidnap, so I am the landlord no. Do you know? >> William retorts, putting the hands to his hips. This time also John joins Sherlock's spontaneous laughter. Kelly's reproach falls on deaf ears.

<< Well, Greg. He is right >> says John.

<< Ok, ok, I understand that at the moment the landlord is him, but I have a kidnapping investigation in progress and I already have an arrogant child to bear. Two are definitely too much! Sherlock, the chief commissioner are coming. I give you ten minutes, not one more. I want to know all you think is going on. It's an order! >>.

<< Ok, Greg >> John intervenes, keeping his hand on his partner's shoulder. << Not a word, Sherlock >> adds John when Lestrade walks away.

<< I just wanted to tell him that I'm not one of his men and that I don't take orders from him >>.

<< In my country this is called throwing petrol on the fire >> says Ulrika.

<< Also to mine >> John agrees, glancing at his man. << Do we want to go on? >> he adds, inviting the consultant and the child to carry out the investigations. William nods, intimidated by John's seriousness. He takes Sherlock's hand and drags him into the hall. John and Morgan follow them.

<< I saw something that is strange >> William says, stopping outside the kitchen. He doesn't know if proceed among the scientific department's men.

<< Where? >> Sherlock asks William, crouching beside him, Morgan immediately behind.

<< Do you see that overturned table? >> points to it with his finger. << The student's homework of my mom was there. It was a very high pile of short stories that she corrects every evening. Before I went to bed, yesterday, the homeworks were there and she promised me that she would come up to read me one that she thought was really nice. Mom knows that I like crime stories and when some of her students write them, she always reads to me the most beautiful ones. I always immediately discover the culprit >> William says proudly. Sherlock messes up the child's hair more spontaneously than before.

<< You will end up stealing my job! >> he says, making William's small pale cheeks blush. << If your mom used to keep her student's homeworks there and you saw its on the table before going up to your room and now its are not scattered on the ground... >>.

<< It means that the kidnapper brought them with him! >> the child concludes enthusiastically.

<< It is a plausible hypothesis that must however be confirmed >> Sherlock says, bringing his hands together under the chin. << The cook said that your mother has a studio here at home >>.

<< Oh, yes, it is there >> William run, but stops suddenly. << To get there, however, we must pass between them >> whispers the child, indicating the men of the scientific department.

<< What's the problem? >>.

Sherlock asks him to climb over his back and the enthusiastic child clings to his shoulders. Morgan barks at that strange new game.

<< Sherlock >> sighs John, bringing a hand to his eyes. He shakes his head in resignation, as his partner stands up ready to break the rules.

<< You are not really going to do what I think! >>.

<< I didn't know you were able to think, Anderson? >> Sherlock replies, moving undisturbed towards the study of William's mother, located at the back of the living room. Morgan follows him, trotting with the same carelessness.

<< You and your dog are contaminating the crime scene! >>.

<< And you are lowering the average IQ of all those present, Anderson >> replys Sherlock. William holds a laugh by sinking his face into the consultant's curls.

<< I will report to the chief commissioner >>.

<< The chief commissioner wanted me here, Anderson. If you want to feed the wrath of Lestrade, go ahead >> Sherlock replies by opening the door of Margaret Ford's studio.

An intense and sweet lavender scent invests them. It comes from potpourri jars scattered almost everywhere. An oak desk is placed in front of the large window overlooking the garden, from which you can see the kennel that hosted Silver. There are many books piled up untidily on the desk but no manuscripts.

<< Mum keeps the important things here >> says the child, coming down from Sherlock's back to run to the first drawer of the desk. He pulls it but it is locked << Uff! >> snorts.

Sherlock takes his pencil case from the inside pocket of his coat and kneels in front of the desk. He looks at the drawer lock and pulls out the burglary tools, followed by the curious gaze of the child. William lets out an 'oh' of amazement when, after a few attempts, the lock snap. Sherlock brings his finger in front of his mouth, letting him understand not to tell around what he has seen. William nods, bringing his finger to his lips too.

The drawer contains a bulky and overflowing red folder, that the consultant pulls out with difficulty. He opens it and he, William and Morgan sink their noses into the contents.

<< Registration forms >>.

<< Yes, the registration forms to mom's creative writing course. She has many students. She is avery good teacher! >> says William proudly. << Usually she puts manuscripts here too. They are not there, so the kidnapper really took them >>.

Sherlock nods and a smile drawning on his lips. He turns his gaze to Morgan and he barks happy, already sensing what the next move will be.

<< Mr. Holmes! >>.

The thundering voice of the chief commissioner startles the small group gathered in front of the desk. William jump into Sherlock's arms and Morgan starts to growl at the man in a suit and tie that, hands on his hips, looks at them furiously.

<< Tell your dog to stop! >> thunders altered the man.

<< Chief commissioner, if you attacks us, Morgan defense us, what do you expect? >> Sherlock replies standing up. William hides behind Sherlock's legs.

<< I have not attacked anyone! >> the chief blurts, crossing his arms over his chest. Behind him, Greg rolls his eyes and John shakes his head in resignation. << I allowed you, Mr Holmes, to take part of our most important cases and what do you do? Contaminate the crime scene by going through it with your dog! Do you even carry your son with you? >> cries the chief indignantly, pointing William.

<< My son? >> Sherlock asks in amazement.

<< A crime scene is not the most suitable place for a child! I thought you was more sensible, Mr Holmes. An important man from our economic scene has been kidnapped with his wife and his son. I can't believe you take the opportunity to teach your work to your heir! >>.

<< Er, chief commissioner, I'm afraid you misunderstood ... >>.

<< Don't interrupt me, Lestrade! I was very skeptical of the idea that this private detective could really make a difference! Now I am more than convinced. Albert Ford is a majority shareholder in one of the companies in which I bought shares. Do you have any idea how the shares will drop if the kidnapper decides to kill him? >> shouts the chief to Lestrade.

<< Sir, it doesn't seem appropriate to talk about these things… >>,

<< I don't allow you to speak! >> the man shouts interrupting John. << I don't know who you are and why you are here. I feel directly involved in this case and I will not tolerate further wasting time. Lestrade, I consider you responsible for the presence of these strange characters on the scene... >>.

<< Shut up! >> John thunders. His voice echoes against the walls. << You screams orders since you arrived and doesn't even know what you talking about. No, now listen to me >> says John, interrupting the chief. << This child is not our son >> he says, pointing the finger at William, who, intimidated, hides behind Sherlock. << He is the son of Albert Ford. Yes, the man that could ruin your private economy with his death. Our dog found this child hidden inside his bedroom closet. Mr. Holmes, the consulting detective, is successfully pursuing the investigation. To your knowledge >>, John adds, approaching the chief, threatening. << I am Captain John Watson, ex fifth Northumberland riflemen, three years in Afghanistan, veteran of Kandahar, Helmand and of the damned Saint Bart hospital and now official blogger of the consultant detective Sherlock Holmes. It will be a real pleasure for me to write in my next article how Scotland Yard's chief commissioner gives priority to investigations not to save the victims of a kidnapping but to safeguard his wallet! >>.

The man swallows conspicuously and moves just one step back, due the ardor of the Rifleman. The chief adjust his tie and cough nervously before looking at the child.

<< So you're the little Ford >> he says trying to sweeten the voice.

<< William Ford >> nods the child.

<< I ask you to forgive me for what I said. I have not been informed that you are not kidnapped with your parents. I am happy that you are safe. I will do my best so that everyone will give their best to bring your parents home, I want this to be clear to you >>.

<< Oh yes, it's clear >> says the child taking courage. << It is clear to me that you are one of what my father calls 'careerist asshole' >>. Sherlock laughs at the child's words, while John and Greg grin silently.

<< William, you must know that the world is studded with individuals so self-confident that they don't realize they are wallowing in the mud. They are convinced that they are in spring water. Please, always keep on the shore, look at them and go beyond >> Sherlock says, winking at the child. << Chief Commissioner >>, he says, putting emphasis on the last words, << as my partner said, I have come, thanks to William's help, to a good point in the investigation >>.

<< Can you tell us who kidnapped Mr. Ford? >>.

<< No >> Sherlock says and it's up to him, this time, to quell yet another silly explosion of the chief, placing his open hand in front of him. << I am not, because Mr Ford is not the object of the kidnapper's aims >>.

<< If it is not Mr Ford, who would be the kidnapper's aims? >> asks the man, astonished.

<< Ford’s wife >>.

<< The wife? >>.

<< Of course, Chief Commissioner: the wife. The high-sounding name of Albert Ford has pushed all of us to focus on him, without even taking a look to someone else. At least until William took me there >> Sherlock adds, caressing the child's hair.

<< Ford's many partners are in fibrillation for his fate, given the large number of companies he holds. I think it's normal not to have thought about someone else >>.

<< It is not >> retorts Sherlock. << Margaret O'Hara has a degree in modern literature >> he says pointing to the degree hanging on the wall. << She wrote a best seller with a successful publishing house and she won a lot of literary competitions >> Sherlock says, pointing to the awards scattered almost everywhere and some copies of her novels over the desk. << Mr Ford manages a literary circle, where she teaches creative writing. The kidnapper has also took away some handwritten stories from her students. In this drawer we found the registration forms for the creative writing course. I am sure that our kidnapper is one of Mr Ford's students >>.

<< Do you really believe that the aim of a kidnapping can be a teacher rather than a businessman, Mr Holmes? >> the chief asks, skeptically.

<< Margaret O’Hara is a successful writer, not just a teacher >> specify Sherlock.

<< Ms Ford's new course started in January. Since March, episodes that could be defined as stolkerage have started. Episodes that Mr Ford has completely ignored but that Ms Ford took into great consideration. To the point of trying to save her son in case the stalker physically enters their home. Ms Ford was scared, because she understood that someone stalkers her. The same person that killed the family dog. The same that destroyed the windows with a stone wrapped in a sheets of paper carrying a messages for her unknown to us. The same that terrified her with continuous anonymous telephone rings >>.

<< Why didn't Ms Ford file a report to the police? >> ask the chief.

<< Because my dad is an idiot >> William sighs. Morgan licks the child's sad face and rubs against him, in an attempt to pull him up. This time Morgan's cuddles has no effect. << Dad never considers what mum says and he never considers what I says too. He thinks he knows everything but it isn't the trufh. Dad has only a lot of money and many people who advise him how to move its. This makes him believe he is important >>. William cries silently, clenching his small fists. Morgan try to consolate him without succes. The puppy starts to howl and yelp in turn. John approaches the two puppies and kneels beside them.

<< Hey, Billy, I think you're right, you know? Adults lose sight of priorities and sometimes forget to be simple human beings. Maybe this story will help your dad to learn that it is good not to underestimate others >>.

<< Or, much more likely, he will blame his wife for what happened by forcing her to end her work and passions >> says Sherlock. William nods resignedly and John gives his partner a stern look.

<< Luckily I'm the one who exaggerated with the words >> retorts the chief commissioner, turning his scornful look to John.

<< I never thought, nor said that the truth should be hidden from children >> says Sherlock << Children know what is the truth and they recognize it even when adult idiots trying to hide it >> retorts putting the man back in line. Sherlock gently dry the child tears's wet face with his big hand. << Do you want to see how we will find who took your mom away from here last night? >> he asks. William nods.

<< Chief Commissioner, I think you can also go back to the office. We will contact you as soon as we have resolved the case, so that you can rise to the honors of the limelight in front of the press and the majority shareholder >> Sherlock says, walking by the chief, holding the child by the hand. Morgan wagging his tail and run immediately behind them.

<< Lestrade, have your men finished with the reliefs of the footprints? >>.

<< Yes, Sherlock. They have already sent the casts to the laboratory together with ... well, you understand >> Greg says, pointing with his head to the back of the house to suggest that Silver's body has been unearthed.

<< Well, tell them not to touch anything. I will get to work just finished this little experiment >>.

<< It does not seem appropriate to waste time with useless experiments! >> says the chief commissioner, who did not like his suggestion to leave the scene. Sherlock slowly turns to him imitated by William. In sync, the consultant and the child sigh, roll their eyes and then leaving Margaret Ford's study.

<< John, you and Morgan wait at the back of the room, please >> says Sherlock to William.

John calls the dog to himself. He know what the experiment Sherlock wants to try and, followed by Greg and the chief, he moves to the back of the room. A good number of forensic agents, including the skeptic Anderson, join their onlookers.

<< Help me ground these inscription cards, William. At a distance of half a meter from each other >> Sherlock hands a part of the cards to the child and, together, they lay them on the floor, covering it almost completely. When they finished, Sherlock calls Morgan to him and takes him to the footprints left by the kidnapper.

<< Sniffs its well, Morgan >> Sherlock asks and the puppy pass the nose diligently over the entire surface of the footprints. When he has collected all the data he needs, Morgan sits on the tail, turning his eyes to Sherlock. << Now search >> Sherlock tells him, pointing to the sheets of paper. The little dog stops on each of the registration forms, sniffs them and go on. Sniff fast the sheets of paper on the five rows they created before stopping longer on one of this. He sniffs it several times, turning around it, leaving those present in suspense. Then, Morgan sits down and starts barking at the consultant. Sherlock with four great steps is beside him. He strokes Morgan's head giving him a little prize, that the puppy munches with satisfaction. Sherlock picks up the form and stands up.

<< Sharon Milton >> says more to himself than to those present. Trampling on the sheets of paper, Sherlock approaches Greg, John and William, followed by Morgan. << Here is our winner >> he says turning the form towards them.

<< This would be your sure-fire scientific method? >> chuckles Anderson.

<< The same that in the case of diamond thieves, allowed us to find the lair of the thief in half the time we would have used with more traditional methods >>.

<< Don't waste your breath on him, John >> advises him the consultant. << Giles, here is the address of this woman. I don't think I have to tell you what to do now. If the chief does not trust my dog's nose, you can get everyone else to contact and send someone to do the inspections. Of course, you will waste a lot of time, but if it is for the sake of traditional methods ... >>.

<< Oh, shut up! >> the chief blurts out. << Lestrade, do as he says. But know, my dear detective, that if you are wrong I will have you remove your license and I will throw you in jail for life! >>.

<< I am a consulting detective and I don't need a license to carry on my work >> Sherlock points out seriously. << John, go with Gawin and keep me informed. I will go to analyze those footprints, in order to go back to the place where William's parents are >>.

<< Ok, John, follow me. And anyway my name is Greg! >> underlines the detective, going to the front door followed by the commissioner and the doctor. Sherlock grabs John's arm.

<< Do you have the gun with you? >> asks him worried.

<< Of course, as always >> John reassures him with a smile.

<< Well. Be careful >> Sherlock recommends, stroking John's well-shaven cheek.

<< You too >> says John kissing those always too cold fingers. << See you soon William >> John greets the child by ruffling his hair. John quickly walks away to join Greg, followed by the adoring gaze of his consultant.

<< Dr. Watson is strong >> says William and Morgan barks in agreement.

<< Oh, yes it is. Strong and brave >> Sherlock smiles in love.

<< Are you and him married? >>.

<< No. We only live together >> Sherlock reply, smiling. << I have to go to forensic department and I can't take Morgan with me. How about you keep him with you? He loves to play to bring back sticks and balls >>.

<< I'll take the big one that Silver liked so much! >> says the child enthusiastically and Morgan jumps around him happily.

<< Be good, ok? >> Sherlock says caressing Morgan's head. The puppy licks his face and then follows the child who shows him what their next game will be. Sherlock feels a strange sensation in seeing those two little pirates run together, understanding each other perfectly, despite speaking different languages.

<< You would be an excellent father, Mr Holmes? >> Kelly steals him from his thoughts. << Thank you for leaving the dog to him. Billy needs a friend so much. I said to Ulrika to go to home. She has experienced too many emotions for today. I will stay with William and Morgan. You can feel comfortable >> Kelly says, going toward the child and the dog. Sherlock takes a moment to move from there. He shakes his head to restart the system and calls a cab.


	5. In the kidnapper's den

The cell phone rings simultaneously with the scientific monitor. While the one highlights John's video call, the other lets Sherlock know the origin of yet another type of soil found under the sole.

<< Give me good news >> he replies, quickly checking the list of seven elements he has compiled.

<< Our dog has an exceptional flair and I dare say better than yours >> says John, smiling proudly.

<< I had no doubts >>.

<< We found some Milton's manuscripts, whose central themes refer to what happened in the Ford's house in recent months: the killing of a dog, a vandal who breaks a windows with stones, anonimous rings inveterate stalker and a kidnapping >> .

<< How does the kidnapping end? >>.

<< Not in the best way, unfortunately. She is very violent in writing and also in actions, I fear.

<< We also found a pair of boots, presumably the same that she wore to kill the dog and kidnap the Ford >> says Greg, appearing on the screen next to John. << Ah, I confirm you that both, you and the child, were right: the autopsy on the dog confirms that he was poisoned >>.

<< A further confirmation of my thesis on who is the real target of this kidnapping >> nods Sherlock, satisfied.

<< Going back to the boots you found. No, they are not the same. Sharon Milton would never use the same pair of shoes to commit her crimes. She read enough crime book to feel like an expert. She is not smart enough, which plays in our favor. She used shoes of the same model, those supplied to Tesco's staff. You will also find a uniform with a tear at the left leg >>.

<< The fabric William found on the fence? >>.

<< Yes, John. Lestrade, contact the Milton Keynes district. Alert them of what's going on and send your team over there. I'll join you at girl's house >> Sherlock says, closing the call leaving them with a thousand questions. Sherlock takes the package of sheets of reliefs he made and flies to find a cab.

Sherlock quickly reaches the Sharon Milton's home, an attic studio apartment located in a poorly maintained building in the White Chapel neighborhood in eastern London. Sherlock climbs the five floors of stairs that lead him to the attics and finds John waiting for him on the threshold of the apartment in the company of Greg and the forensic department's men. Anderson's men do not even wait for the order and, as soon as they see him, they leave the small room to stop and chat on the stairs.

<< They are learning >> Sherlock says, satisfied.

<< Sherlock, I fear that the situation is rather delicate >> John whispers worriedly, going to meet him. << This woman is completely out of her mind >> John says, passing him a package of typed sheets. << Her story about the kidnapping. It is not a Crime or or thriller story. It is pure splatter and I hope hasn't yet realized her plan >>.

<< The forensic's men found the uniform with the tear, as you said. They were trying to force the PC password ... >> Greg says. Sherlock looks up at the sky and pushes him away from the door to enter the studio. He is forced to cover his nose and mouth affected by an intense smell.

<< Mold >> notes by observing the ceilings adorned with green blooms so large as to peel off the plaster.

<< A real infestation >> confirms John, standing in the doorway.

<< What effects does it have on the human body? >> Sherlock asks John, looking at the room from the doorway.

<< It depends on the type of mushroom. The most common are respiratory and asthma problems, inflammation and dermatological problems, allergic reactions, physical fatigue, dizziness and headache, sensitivity to light, but also problems of concentration and memory, change of mood, anxiety and depression >>.

<< Do you think that in a predisposed subject it can trigger madness? >> Greg asks.

<< It is possible, it affects a lot the mood and here there is enough to drive anyone crazy >>.

Sherlock takes note of what John exposed and go into the small dirty, unhealthy and messy room. The pitched roof does not even allow him to stand straight, which must not be a problem for the short woman. The walls are full of books, among which those of Margaret O'Hara stand out. The only orderly and well-kept place is the desk located under the window. Sherlock sits down at the chair and enters the password by guessing it on the first attempt.

<< How the fuck does it! >> exclaims one of the technicians, who must have slammed his heads against it for a long time.

<< You look but do not observe >> says loudly Sherlock, immediately joined by John and Greg. The rest of the team hangs around, curious, on the threshold. Only Anderson mutters in annoyance to himself, sitting on the steps of the stairs.

<< Sharon Milton is a 23 year old young woman. She works as a warehouse worker at Tesco in the night shift and spends the day partly sleeping, I guess, and partly at this pc, writing his delusions. O'Hara is one of her favorite authors and is a well-known mystery writer. Her best-known best seller is 'Mater misericordiae' and there are even three copies in the library: the cheap one, the first one she purchased and the most consumed by countless and repetitive readings; the reprint to celebrate the million copies sold and the gold one, that she will surely have presented to her favorite writer to have it autographed. I would say that it is elementary to deduce that the pc password of this crazy girl of ours can only be the title of her favorite book >>.

One of the guys from the forensic department team, checks the three copies and shakes his head in amazement at the accuracy of the consultant's description. John proudly observes the scene and, possessively, lays his hand on the shoulder of his man, who analyzing the contents of the PC.

There are only three folders on the desktop: the trush, the internet connection and one named 'My books'. Sherlock opens it and finds two subfolders. He opens the first, named 'Concluded', and scrolls through a significant amount of subfolders named with the titles of the Sharon Milton's stories and novels . Sherlock closes it and opens the second one, named the 'Laboratory'.

<< Here are the stories you told me on the phone, John >>.

<< Yes, its are the same ones we found printed >>.

<< Its are the ones who Sharon created and presented at O'Hara during the creative writing workshop >>.

Sherlock opens the first entitled "The man's best friend" and quickly reads some passages, giving an idea of the woman they are dealing with.

<< More than psychiatry there is an exorcist to be alerted >> Greg mumbles behind him, lost in reading the same manuscript.

<< I would rather say an exterminator, given the place where we are, Lestrade. The devil, as well as its opposite, are only a literary creation >>.

Sherlock closes the folder and opens the e-mail. He foundi the exchange of e-mails, first friendly and then more and more animated, between Milton and O’Hara.

<< My god, pure delusion >> John whispers.

<< I see it increasingly difficult to find those two alive >> sighs Greg, rubbing his tired face. << Sharon Milton didn't ask for ransom.She didn't give any communication. She took Mr and Ms Ford for the sheer pleasure of killing them and I would like to understand why >> says Greg.

<< To punish Margaret for not accepting her stories >> Sherlock replies in his obvious and unnerving tone. << We are dealing with a visibly disturbed girl. A youngh writer who hope to create a best seller. She is alone, without important relationships nor a family. She has a job that does not satisfy her, nor allows her to find a better place to live in. Sharon Milton pours out her anger, her desperation and her dreams in her stories. Finally she collect the amount of money to enroll in her favorite writer's creative writing course and O'Hara has the audacity to reject her masterpieces >>.

Sherlock reads an e-mail passage after which the tones become more intense and delusional.

_“My dear, Sharon, your writings are interesting, full of pathos and without any kind of filter. You describe in detail also the most macabre and grim aspects. I sure that you will find a favorable editorial space. I cannot, however, allow you to read them in the reading space that we keep once every month in the literary circle, nor publish them in our periodical, because they are very far from the style that we usually read here. However, it is not my intention to cut off your wings, nor to diminish your works. I'm available to help you find your way and publishers willing to welcome you. "_

<< Well, O'Hara didn't reject her works. On the contrary, she also made herself available to help her >>.

<< The point is, Greg, that I'm afraid Sharon experienced it as a failure >> says John. << O'Hara is her favorite author and she would had to accept Sharon's works for what its is, without making a fuss. As if O'Hara was a merciful mother, who puts everything else before the well-being of her daughter >>.

<< That's right >> Sherlock confirms.

<< From good to better >> sighs Greg, caressing his own shaggy beard. << Why did you tell me to send a team to Milton Keynes? What did you find out from the footprints? >> Greg asks and the consultant hands him a package of documents.

<< Seven different types of soil >> he says, returning to open the 'Laboratory' folder. << As you can see from the last press, 4 of these are typical of the locality of Milton Keynes. From the findings, I deduce that Sharon brought the Fords in a place near Willen Lake >>.

<< A little too general as an indication >> points out Greg.

<< I know >> Sherlock exclaims, getting up nervously from his chair.

<< Willen Lake ... it is an ideal setting for this horror tale >> says John.

<< Of course! What an idiot I am! >> Sherlock exclaims, clapping his hand on his forehead. He runs to John and presses a kiss on his lips. << My surefire light conductor! >> says tapping John's cheeks. << We are dealing with a writer! A writer >> shouts, but neither John nor those present seem to grasp the reason for his enthusiasm. Sherlock passes his hands exasperated on his face and takes a deep breath. << Sharon Milton stalked O’Hara by putting into action what she wrote in her stories. It is there that we will also find the place where O'Hara is held prisoner >> he says, pointing to the pc.

<< In the dog's story Sharon talks about a cottage by the lake >> says John, who immediately goes into action, leafing through the pages of the manuscript.

<< In the novel of the thug, the cottage becomes a furnished apartment, but the description of where it is located is more precise >> Greg joins him. << In the kidnapping, however, Sharon speaks about an underground cellar where the hostages can hear 'the voices of seagulls and the shouting of the people' >>.

Sherlock writes frantically on his smarthphone by entering all the data shown and circumscribes the area which, however, always remains too generic.

<< It is not a good thing! It is too imprecise! >> Sherlock shouts, punching the desk.

<< You found the place where Sharon brought the Fords thanks to the remains of dirt under a sole, Sherlock. You have also circumscribe it thanks to excerpts of stories >> John tries to calm him down.

<< Yes, but that's not enough! >> insists the consultant, returning to sit at the pc. << Maybe by scrolling the others novels we will get more clues >>.

<< It is hundreds! We will take a lot of time >> says Greg.

Sherlock does not listen to him and brings the mouse cursor to the 'x' of the 'Laboratory' folder, but stops just before clicking on it. He blinks on the last of the titles present.

<< Mater misericordiae >> whispers, by opening the folder. John approaches him and together they start reading the story.

<< Oh, Jesus! >> John whispers, becoming pale.

<< Lestrade! >> shouts Sherlock, who gets up hurry and, taking Greg by surprise, grabs the detective by the collar of his jacket. << There was no news about the discovery of the son of the Ford, right? >>.

<< No, I have not say anithing to the jurnalists about it >>.

<< The chief commissioner too? >> Sherlock presses him. The detective's eyes widen in amazement.

<< Oh my God! >> he says.

<< I knew it! That idiot to calm down Ford's associates has endangered William's life! >> Sherlock snaps, hitting the wall with a punch. << There is a novel on the folder which has the same title as Margaret O’Hara's best seller >>.

<< I found it! >> John exclaims, pointing the file on the pc. << Sharon describes in detail where the old cottage is located. She lead the child there because she want that he assists to his mother's murder >> says John, pointing to the screen. << Where's William now, Sherlock? >>.

<< With the nanny. I left Morgan with him >> he adds and the two men exchange a worried look . << There is no time to waste! >> Sherlock shouts and with John rushes out of the apartment. Greg communicates to his men in Milton Keynes the place where the Fords can be held prisoner.

Sherlock and John get on the cab, nervous and tense. Sherlock looks out the window, biting his lower lip so hard that it leaves ugly red marks. John puts his hand on Sherlock's closed fist. The consultant opens his hand and lets John to tighten it.

<< Morgan is with William. He will protect him >> John says, although he is worried about their little dog.

<< I wasn't expecting anything like this when I left Morgan with William >> Sherlock whispers, looking at the road.

<< It is unusual for me to leave Morgan with someone else, but...That child ... is so alone >> whispers. << He needs a friend. Nobody should be alone at that age >>

John tighten Sherlock's hand. He would like to ask him about his childhood. If it was similar to William's. If he felt alone. If, like the child, he had at least a nanny and a cook to take care of him. John only knows about Barbarossa, the dog with whom Sherlock played pirates for five years. Just like William and Morgan are going to play pirates right now.


	6. Mater misericordiae

Morgan's ears princked up. He looks around, letting roll away the ball.

<< Hey, why don't you take it? >> William asks him in amazement. The puppy starts to growl. A deep, guttural sound that is barely audible. The child approaches him, looking around.

<< Have you heard something? >> asks to Morgan, going next to him. The dog barks once, grasps the edge of the child's shirt with his teeth and drags him home. William doesn't ask any further questions and lets himself be carried away.

<< Kelly! >> calls out loud, closing the door to the garden. << Kelly, where are you? >> William cries in fear, while Morgan growls louder now.

<< Billy, what is happen? >> asks the woman, peeking from the kitchen. The child runs towards her and holds her tightly.

<< Morgan has heard something. We must leave immediately! >> William says, looking at her with huge eyes. The girl is amazed. William is not an easily agitated child, accustomed as he is to his father's outbursts and that unhealthy family atmosphere. Sherlock Holmes' dog growls, then, looking at the door through which they have just passed.

<< I take the car keys >> Kelly says, running into the kitchen. William watches Morgan barking at full lungs. The dog moves from the door and runs around the perimeter of the living room, barking at the large windows from which the child sees a shadow.

<< Kelly is here! Is coming! >> sobs. William's knees tremble madly. The girl, armed with a rolling pin, reaches him. She sees the dog barking at the front door. Splash of saliva drops down every time that he bark.

<< We will go out the kitchen door, skip the fence and reach my car, parked on the street near the mailbox, okay? >> Kelly whispers and the child, clinging to his reassuring arm, nods in terror.

<< Morgan! >> aks William to the dog, who turns to them. He seems to sense Kelly's intentions and follows them. They go to the kitchen door and William sees a shadow rushing in their direction.

<< Don't open ... >>.

He can't finish the sentence. Something hits Kelly in the head. The woman has only time to make a weak 'ah' before falling to the ground. The child barely has time to move away before that Kelly falls over him. Morgan puts himself between William and the skinny woman, armed with a baseball bat, standing in the doorway.

<< Hi Billy >> she greets him, with a calm voice and a friendly smile on her lips.

<< Sharon? >> the child whispers in amazement.

<< Oh yes, just me >> she laughs cheerfully. << I am very sorry for Silver. I didn't want to do it, but your mother forced me >>.

The year before William and his family had to leave for a long time and had left the house to the servants and Silver to a dogsitter. Mr Ford had many interviews before choosing Sharon, who was, despite her eccentric appearance, the only one without too many pretensions. To teach her the dog's habits, William spent a whole day with this woman that seems the double of Harley Quinn. He didn't like her black humor and her shrill voice. After an initial suspicion, Silver accepted her as temporary nanny and William had also tried to convince himself that he could be fine with her.

<< Silver considered you his friend and you betrayed him >> whispers the child, crying. Morgan barks at the girl, backing away to William.

<< You took another dog. I expected that. You and your parents consider other living being simple objects at your service. I have something for you, little one! >> Sharon says, throwing a piece of sausage that throws to the puppy's feet.

<< No, Morgan, don't eat it! >> William shouts, but the dog has no intention of accepting the unsolicited gift.

<< Oh, I wasn't expecting it >> whispers the girl, tilting her head to the side. << It will mean that I will beat another home run >> she says, by twirling the baseball bat.

<< Morgan, let's run away! >>.

William runs away and the dog is immediately behind him. The girl snorts . << You will only make me waste time, Billy >> sighs and, climbed over the passed out nanny, enters the house.

<< Do you know your mother's novel? >> Sharon says loudly, slowly crossing the kitchen. << You love crime book and surely you will have asked her to read her novel, even if it is not a reading suitable for a child >>.

William runs to his room, closes the door and hides with Morgan in the closet. The girl's words barely reach him from downstairs.

<< Of course my novel are more violent, but I wonder know if she read her novel to you. Those scenes of sex and those of violence have not disturbed your soul, nor that of the members of the club, evidently >> she says, hitting a vase by the baseball bat, sending it into a thousand pieces. William, holds Morgan tight.

<< Your mother's novel talk about a woman obsessed with religion, who becomes a serial killer. She says that she is a merciful mother sent by God to punish sinners. Trivial, obvious plot. I'm sure that if your mother has success only because she is your father's wife, >> Sharon says, climbing the stairs slowly.

William hears her nearest voice.

<< Your mother's novel is so trivial that, while killings, the woman sings a song. Do you want to hear it? >>.

William shivers at the sound of Sharon's sweet voice singing that song.

_Salve Regina,_

_Mater misericòrdiae:_

_Vita, dulcédo,_

_et spes nostra, salve._

Sharon reaches the top of the stairs and open with a kick the door of Ford's bedroom.

William shivers and Morgan tends his ears growling softly.

The woman enters Ford's room and checks under the bed and behind the curtains. She opens the closet doors, but does not find the child and angrily destroys the large decorated mirror. Some splinters hit her face, but the long trail of blood that runs down her cheek does not stop her hunt.

_Ad te clamàmus,_

_éxsules fìlii Hevae:_

_Ad te suspiràmus,_

_geméntes et fléntes_

_in hac lacrymàrum valle_

With a blow of a baseball bat, Sharon destroys one of the appliques and open with a kicks the bathroom's door. She checks in the shower cubicle and tears it to pieces, furious at yet another failure.

_Eia, ergo,_

_advocàta nostra,_

_Illos tuos_

_misericòrdes òculos_

_ad nos convérte._

In anger, Sheron destroys the other wall lamp and open with a kicks the door of William's bedroom. Check under the bed and a noise coming from the closet catches her attention. She smiles satisfied and leans the baseball bat on her shoulder.

_Et Jesum,_

_benedictum fructum ventris tui,_

_nobis,_

_post hoc exsìlium,_

_osténde_.

Sharon sings, walking slowly towards the closet, kicking forcefully the toys scattered on the floor.

William shudders, feeling her so close and realizes that he has trapped himself.

_O clémens,_

_O pia,_

_O dulcis_

_Virgo Maria **[1]**_

Sharon concludes her song, by knocking the baseball bat on the floor.

<< Did you like it, Billy? >> she asks sweetly. << Come on, get out of there. I don't want to do anything to you, you know? I just want to take you to your parents. Don't you want to see your mom and dad again? They miss you a lot >> she try to convince William, in a persuasive voice, but the child is not fooled. He understands that Sharon will open the doors and find him and Morgan. William turns his frightened gaze on the puppy. Morgan licks the child's nose and then turns towards the doors.

<< Do not make me come to get you. You may not like it >> she says and a note of anger dirty the fake sweetness. Furious, Sharon opens the closet doors and Morgan leaps to her face .

<< Damn bastard! >> se shouts, trying to take him off, but the puppy does not let go. William comes quickly out of the closet and, scared, observes the scene. The baseball bat that fell from Sharon's hand rolls towards him, like an invitation. The child frowns, grabs the bat and, with a real pirate cry, begins to hit the woman.

<< I'll kill you, little bastards! I'll tear you to pieces >> Sharon screams. Her face is a mask of blood and her body gradually becomes covered with bruises. She disarm William with a kick. The child falls to the ground, the baseball bat rolls away. With an additional effort, she gets rid of the dog, that flies towards the wall against which it collides, before falling to the ground emitting a faint yelp.

<< You are a very, very bad child, Billy >> says Sharon, getting up with difficulty. William observes that bloody face, with cheeks torn and eyes red and desperate shouts all his terror.

<< Shut up! >> the woman yells, taking a snap knife from the inside pocket of the leather jacket. The shiny blade appears emitting a glow. << Change of program >> she says with an hysterical laugh. << I'll take you dead to your parents. I'll open you like a calf and I'll do the same to your dog too >>.

William would like to close his eyes but he can't. He sees Sharon bend her legs, ready to pounce on him, and he is breathless. Suddenly, Sharon screams and the knife slips from her hands.

<< You! Small sack of fleas >> screams, trying to grab Morgan. She turns on herself, the dog hanging on a buttock and intent on not giving up. Sharon grabs the dog by the tail, trying to tear him away, but a hand takes her by the neck and brings her to know very closely the same wall against which the puppy launched earlier.

<< Leave her, Morgan! >> shouts Sherlock's deep voice and the puppy obeys. << Give me a good reason not to kill you here, now >> he whispers to the woman, bending her right arm behind her back.

<< Leave me! >> growls Sharon and she is so full of energy that it is difficult to keep it against the wall.

<< Sharon Milton, I declare you under arrest for the kidnapping of the Ford spouses and for the attempted murder of their son William >> Greg recites approaching Sherlock. << Ok, now leave her to me, Sherlock >> says to the consultant, who does not seem in the least intent to free the woman.

<< What an honor! Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective! Break my arm if you want. You will never find out where I keep them hidden >>.

<< Do you really think so? >> Sherlock laughs in turn. << Right now, the police team sent to Milton Keynes is pulling Mr and Ms Fords to safety from the cellar in which you have hidden them. A damp, moldy cellar, like your at home. It was very simple to force the PC password and read your latest unpublished novel. I found it compelling and, by the way, thanks for the detailed description of your grandfather's cottage on Willen Lake >>.

The girl shouts hysterically and shackes her body, moving away and beating again against the wall.

<< It didn't have to end like this! >>.

<< That's how it goes >> Sherlock growls, holding her still. A loud snap announces the breaking of Sharon's arm. She pass out due the strong pain.

<< Ok, Sherlock, now you can leave her >> says John, approaching his man. << William and Morgan are fine, the Fords too and the case is solved. Let Greg take Sharon away >> he adds, placing his hand in the middle of Sherlock's contracted back. At that secure contact, Sherlock relaxes. He turns to him, as if he only now realizes his presence. He nods and lets Sharon go. Immediately, five agents take over the woman, passed out from the pain of her arm's fracture. They handcuff her and lead her away.

Morgan barks and draws Sherlock's attention, who quickly approaches him and William, crouched against the wall.

<< Sherlock! >> shouts the child, flying into his arms. << I was so afraid >> he says, crying desperately. Sherlock holds him tightly and cradles him gently, caressing his tousled hair. Morgan approaches to lick Sherlock's hand, seeking comfort in turn.

<< You have been very good, little, really very good >> says, caressing Morgan's nose, dirty with Sharon's blood. The little dog crouches against him and closes his exhausted eyes.

<< We found your parents. The police men are taking them to the hospital for checks, but they are fine >> says John, kneeling next to them. The child squeezes Sherlock even harder.

<< Kelly is fine. She will only have a bad headache for a long time. She is also going to the hospital and I think it's better you go too >> continues John, stroking his hair.

<< I want to stay with you >> whispers the child. Sherlock and John exchange a surprised look. << Mum and dad made a mess, I don't want to be with them anymore. I told dad that I didn't like Sharon and that I didn't want that she staied with with Silver, but he didn't listen to me. Dad said I was too young and that those were big decisions. It's fault of mom and her book if Sharon's gone crazy. I don't want my parents anymore >> William says, crying silently in the consultant's warm and reassuring embrace.

<< Hey, Captain Kidd, can you keep it a secret? >> asks Sherlock with a whisper. The child nods, raising his eyes to meet Sherlock's eyes. << Even my parents were two idiots. My father was just like yours, violent with words and hands and cold as ice. The only thing that mattered to him was his reputation and career. The other things were a frame that had to be perfect and flawless. My mother suffered his outbursts, but, unlike yours, she did not read me books before going to sleep, nor did she play pirates with me. She too was distant, unreachable. I learned not to cry anymore, to not feel anything and to use only my intelligence, the only thing that seemed to be really important. But family said to me for a long time that I was a fool >> Sherlock says, wiping the tears from his face. << Then I tried to run away from them. From their memory. I hurted myself to drive away their voices. I have lost sight of myself in an attempt to make myself accepted for who I am, to change them. Except that they didn't change, they always remained cold, severe, distant and lost in their priorities. I was changing instead. I became like them, because, unfortunately, I loved them and wanted their love. To the point of forgetting to love myself. In spite of all this, if I am the man that you see now, is also thanks to them. If they had been different I don't know if I would have pursued my goal and created this unique profession in the world. I don't know if I would be happy as I am now. I could not choose my parents, but I was able to choose my friends from whom I obtained the love and recognition that I needed and that I deserve. Also from the four-legged ones >>, Sherlock says, caressing Morgan who opens an eye and then closes it, muttering annoyed, << and from the two-legged ones >> he says, placing his heartfelt gaze on John's moved one. << William, surround yourself with trusted people who can remember how much you are worth and love you for who you are and not for what they want you to be. You have Kelly, who loves you like a mother, and your mom. Well, I think that after what happened, she will be able to fight for you. For yours and her happiness >>.

<< Do you really think so? >> asks the child.

<< Yes. You are everything for her, William, and you know how much she loves you >>.

<< Yes, I know that she love me >> he says, holing up against Sherlock's chest.

<< One in two is already a success >> Sherlock says, placing a kiss on the sweaty forehead of the child. William throws his arms around Sherlock's neck.

<< I love you, Sherlock >> whispers the child, sinking his forehead in the hollow of Sherlock's neck.

<< Don't miss this spontaneity >> Sherlock says and a tear leaves his eyelashes. John watches the tear go down Sherlock's pale cheek. He puts his hand on Sherlock's knee and squeezes it, giving him a smile when he meets his gaze. << Now I think it's a good thing to showing the doctor this bad bruise, what do you say? >>.

<< Ugh, do you noticed it? >> asks William.

<< Yes, Billy, I struggle too to accept that nothing ever escapes to him >> says John, chuckling. << Let's see the war wounds, soldier! >>.

<< Captain Kidd >> Sherlock corrects him.

<< Pirate >> points out the proud child. Morgan says his own, barking.

John shakes his head, giving up. He sees that Sherlock and William's smiles are similar and a strange squeeze in the heart fills him with emotion.

[1] Hello Regina,

Merciful mother:

life, sweetness,

and our hope, hello.

To you we acclaim, we exiled children of Eve:

We sigh to you,

crying and weeping

in this valley of tears

Want us, our advocate, your merciful eyes to console us.

And show us, after this exile, Jesus, the son blessed fruit of your womb.

Oh clement,

Oh god,

Oh very sweet

Virgin Mary


	7. An important choice

Margaret O'Hara has big eyes, wet with tears and marked by the misadventure from which she was rescued. She runs towards her son, regardless of the calls of her husband. Ms O'Hara throws herself on his knees in front of William, to hold him in a breathtaking embrace. She cries, repeating William name like a litany and caress William's face to make sure it is really him. Then, she squeeze him again to the breast.

Sherlock comes closer to John, who silently presses his elbow against Sherlock's one. They are not accustomed to public displays of affection and perhaps they will never become. Thery are both reserved and shy. That contact, however, has, for Sherlock, the same value as an arm around the shoulders and a kiss. This kind of thing, will happen later, in the private warmth of their apartment in Baker Street.

John does not know what is going inside his partner's belly, but he feels that this case has gone to touch old and out of tune strings. What Sherlock said to William, after Milton's arrest, confirmed John's hypothesis. He would like to ask Sherlock many questions, but he knows he won't ask for anything. John'll wait for him to want to talk, if he'll ever wants to do it, and if he doesn't, it will be fine.

At their feet, Morgan pawings to be able to run to his new friend sharing his happiness.

<< Not now, Morgan >> John whispers, keeping the leash firm. They have already been lucky to enter in the hospital, saing to the nurses that Morgan is a police dog and, despite this, many people are giving them unkindly looks.

William turns to indicate them at his mother. The woman stands up and, hand in hand, they head towards them. Without half measures the woman throws her arms around Sherlock's neck and squeezes him tightly, inundating him with new tears.

<< Oh my God, you can't imagine how grateful I am with yuo, Mr. Holmes >> she says, stamping a wet kiss on Sherlock's cheek, before moving away and hugging John this time. << You saved us, we owe your life, thank you >> she adds, smacking a kiss on the doctor's cheek. << You too, Morgan. You fought like a wolf >> Ms O'Hara says, going down to caress Morgan, who can finally satisfay his desire for pampering.

Behind them, Albert Ford exits the corridor, leaving the room that hosted them. His shoulder is bandaged, his arm supported by a bandage and he walks with difficulty.

<< What happened to your husband? >> John asks.

<< He found someone able to stand up to him, finally >> Margaret says hard. Her husband calls her back and she ignores him. William barely turns to his father before turning his amazed gaze to the mother. He has never seen her so determined.

<< Can I ask you to accompany us home, please >> Margaret asks, serious and courteous. Faced with her wife's constant ignoring, Mr Ford moves towards her. Morgan sprints forward and starts barking against him. John and Sherlock let him do it.

<< Tell your dog to end it! >> shout out the man, trying to get closer to his wife, but Morgan growls even more, causing him to back away.

<< If I am in your shoes, I wouldn't go against him. He has reduced to a minimum the woman who reduced you like this >> Sherlock warns him, without hiding the pleasantness he feels in teasing him.

<< Margaret I demand that you ... >>.

<< You no longer demand anything! >> shout out the woman, in a tone capable to silencing Morgan. << I have had enough, Albert, and this story made me realize that I wast too much time. Whatever you want to tell me you can communicate it to my lawyer >>.

<< Lawyer? But what the hell are you talking about? >> the man chuckles. << Do you really think you can stay without me? >>.

<< I don't want you to do other scenes in front of my son, he has already seen too many because of you! Say another word and each of these people will be a witness in my favor >>.

<< Witness? What do you need witnesses for? >>.

<< To speed up divorce and exclusive custody of my son, Albert! >>.

Sherlock chuckles satisfied and winks at William, who appears confused but more serene, in the shadow of this combative and determined mother.

<< You are totally crazy! All of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't write your bullshit. Do you really think you can ... >>.

<< Yes I believe it, Albert! You confirmed it to me when you told Sharon that you didn't give a damn if she even shot me in the head. The great Albert Ford does not bow down to anyone. You disgusted her so bad that even in her madness she couldn't help hitting yourself with her baseball bat. Not to mention the kick the she gave you when she told us what she intended to do to William and you told her what you thought about her plan. Oh god, I hope it really hurt you and also caused some permanent damage, because you deserve it, oh, yes you deserve it. You are not worthy of being a father! And now go back to safety on the arms of your members, if you don't want that I give you a kick stronger than her >>.

The man becomes purple and sprints towards her determined to silence her, but Morgan reacts before anyone else, by returning to growl and bark. Although instinct would lead Mr Ford to detach the dog's head with one hand, when he sees the unkind eyes of all those present, he takes a step back.

<< Gentlemen, I renew my request: can you accompany me and my son to Mr. Ford's house? >> asks Sherlock and John.

<< Very gladly, madam >> Sherlock replies satisfied. << I think you are doing the right thing, Ms O'Hara >> adds, tearing from the woman a sob which is not followed, however, other tears.


	8. Goodbye, my love

Ford's house is silent. Margaret retrieves the key from a porch tile and a shiver seizes it now that she sets foot inside. William tells her enthusiastically how Morgan understood who kidnapped them, by pointing to some of the registration forms still on the floor. The woman looks at her son with loving eyes. She kneels before him.

<< William, this bad story made me understand many things and I made an important decision >>.

<< You leave dad >> the child nods. << Sherlock said you would do it >>.

The woman turns her look to the consultant, standing with John in the doorway.

<< I have not really used these words >> Sherlock admits and John, at his side, brings his hand to cover the embarrassed eyes.

<< So you will understand that we have to go away from here >> says the woman.

<< Where we going? >> ask William.

<< Remember the grandmother's house, who daddy putted up for sale, because he says we don't need it? >>. The child nods. << Since we like it instead, I decided that you and I will go there. Tomorrow I will contact the agency and release the house from sell office. Kelly will come to work for us and also Ulrika. Now I want you to take your camping backpack and fill it by your favorite clothes. In your school's backpack you will put some books and some of your toys. I will send someone else to get the rest >>.

The child doesn't know how to get the news. He turns his gaze to Sherlock and John, who, in unison, invite him to obey.

<< Do you think Morgan can help you? >> John asks him.

<< Sure! Come on Captain Morgan >> he shouts loudly and the puppy happily follows him up the stairs.

<< Sorry if I make you partakers of this thing that has nothing more to do with your investigations >> says the woman, wiping a fallen tear to her face.

<< From the worst things the greatest lessons are drawn >> Sherlock tells her, handing her a handkerchief.

<< Oh yes, Mr. Holmes >> laughs softly. << When I saw Sharon hit Albert, shouting at him confident and fearless orders I said to myself that I too could find the strength to react. And doing it requires a good dose of madness. I've had enough of Albert's constant reproaches, devaluations and immense ego! I can take care of myself and I am economically able to support both me and my son. As far as possible, I will try to do everything in a civilized way. I don't want to give a bad example to my son and Albert is still his father >>.

<< As I said, I think you is making the right choice, madam. If civil ways do not have the desired effect, do not hesitate to contact me. I confirmed the American death sentence of our landlady's husband, it will be very simple for me to find the skeletons in Mr Ford's closet. If you want to destroy it, madame, I will gladly help you >>.

<< It is a tempting proposal, Mr. Holmes >> to laugh at the woman. << I will use it, however, as a last resort. It will be a real pleasure for me to invite you to dinner as soon as I have settled home >>.

<< We'll pleasant to acept it, madam >> says John.

<< Obviously, the invitation is also extended to your adorable dog. It was good that Morgan was with Billy. I want't imagine how it would have ended, otherwise >>.

Sherlock and John exchange a long look. In that silent exchange of glances, the speech mentioned in the cab finds a tacit agreement.

<< Madam, we thought, if you agree, to leave our Morgan to William >> says John.

<< But ... are you sure? I thought he was not only your dog but also an important collaborator during the investigation >>.

<< Yes, it's true, but at the moment we think it's better for William have a good friend next to him >> says Sherlock.

<< A divorce is never a walk for a child and I fear that your husband, madam, will not give up his grip so easily >>.

<< You are right, Dr. Watson. It won't be easy and yes, Mr Holmes, Billy will feel less alone with Morgan next to him. He suffered so much from Silver's death. They grew up together and were inseparable. I don't know how to thank you >>.

<< Taking care of our Morgan. We are entrusting you with an important piece of our life together >> says Sherlock, taking John's hand.

<< Let's go and see if Morgan and William agree >> Ms O'Hara says, confirming to them that Morgan will be in good loving hands.

They climb the stairs and reach the little room where they find William immersed almost completely in the large camping backpack and Morgan looking at him curiously, his hairy head tilted to one side. As soon as Morgan sees Sherlock and John he runs towards them, placing his front paws on their legs and licking their hands. They both kneel before him.

<< Are you sure? >> John whispers to Sherlock, noting his shining eyes.

<< I will miss him, but I know he will be fine here. And you? >>.

<< It will not be easy to go back to the same rhythms as before. You turned our life upside down, little guy >> John says, scratching Morgan's head. << Here they need him and in any case we can always come to meet him >> he says and Sherlock approves nodding.

<< Billy, Sherlock and John have a proposal for you and Morgan >> says Margaret, attracting the attention of her son, who emerges from the gigantic backpack. William runs to sit next to the consultant and the doctor and Morgan also sits down next to him. Sherlock turns his gaze to John that nods, encouraging him.

<< Morgan, I have an important task to entrust to you. Open your ears well! >>. The puppy barks and sits even straighter. << William's life is about to change and there will be ups and downs. John and I want you to stay close to him and protect him, just like you did today. Do you think you can do it? >>. The dog barks and places a paw on the child's knee.

<< William, what do you think about? >> John asks him.

<< Do you mean that Morgan can stay here with me? >> the child shouts enthusiastically.

<< Yes, honey >> confirms Margaret and William raises happy his arms to the sky.

<< It is fantastic! Grandma's house has a huge garden, we will have a lot of fun, you will see >> he says, taking the dog's paws in his hands. << And then, if Morgan's help is needed for the investigation, we can go together, right Sherlock? >>.

<< I think this is not a problem >> nods the consultant. Morgan paws towards Sherlock and rests his head against his belly. Sherlock caresses him on the neck for a long time, where he knows he likes him. << Thanks for all that you have done for us, little one >> whispers him, placing his forehead against Morgan's ruffled head. The puppy lifts his head and licks Sherlock's face, accepting kisses and caresses from both of them willingly.

<< Are you sure you want to leave it to me? >> asks the child, moved about their greeting.

<< Yes, because we know that as Morgan will take care of you, you will take care of him >> says John. The child nods and embraces both, by sinking his face between their close shoulders. Margaret cry and Morgan slips from William to approach her and lick her tears away. The woman smiles caressing this little gift of the new life that awaits them.


	9. Epilogue

The door of 221 B closes behind them. In the silence, amplified by the absence of Mrs. Hudson, visiting her sister, Sherlock and John go up the 17 steps, next to each other. In those three months, the patter of Morgan's paws had accompanied every ascent and descent. He had jumped on them when they came back home, alone or together. It is strange not to have him among them, ready to crouch at his kennel at the foot of the bed and, then, jump at their feet as soon as they felt asleep.

Sherlock takes one of Morgan's nibbled balls, abandoned on his armchair. He twirls it in his hands and sits down. John imitates him by taking his place.

They remain silent for a long moment, each lost in his own thoughts related to that little great absence.

<< At the beginning I didn't want him >> John breaks the silence, smiling. << Instead now ... >>

<< ... you miss him >> Sherlock concludes in his place. << If it weren't for him we would still be here pretending to be great friends and excellent colleagues >> he says, bouncing the ball on the floor and then catching it on the fly.

<< Yeah >> John agrees observing the movement. << Maybe this was his job. Make me open my eyes, get us together and meet, thanks to us, William >>.

<< My doctor, always romantic >> Sherlock smiles, touching John's leg with his bare foot. << Kelly, William's nanny, said I would be an excellent father >> he says carrying on to touch John's leg with his foot.

<< If you had told me such a thing before Morgan entered our lives, I would have laughed a lot >> sighs John. << Now, however, I agree with her >>.

<< Have you ever thought about it, John? >>.

<< To fatherhood, you say? No. I never cared to sign that irrevocable and indefinite contract >> he says, looking sideways at his man. << You? >>.

<< I could not have given a better answer. Except ... well, a son perhaps not, but a disciple yes. Someone to teach my work method, so that it is carried on and survives me >>.

<< William is suitable and I think you have seen so many of you in him >>.

<< Too many >>.

<< Do you want to tell me about it? >>

<< Not now >> Sherlock says, standing up. He put his hands on the armrests of John's armchair. << Now I just want to sink into your arms, captain >> he says, approaching his lips to John's one.

The 'dance' that usually takes them to bed has always been accompanied by Morgan's curious and embarrassing little eyes, in their first three months of love.

They perceive Morgan's small great absence, while, kiss after kiss, they reach the bedroom. They had become accustomed to diligently abandoning the clothes on the back of the armchair, or on the chairs, or on the door handles, after so many shirts and socks had become prey to the little dog, who destroyed them with his sharp teeth. Now, however, they throw everything where it happens and it is a sweet feeling of freedom, although it is bitter.

They struggled to make Morgan to understand that he had to stay in his kennel when they were 'particularly busy' in bed. That he should not jump on them or bark happy at the idea of a new game. Morgan had not yet mastered those types of orders well and the calm with which everything is now taking place, creates an atmosphere for a renewed first time, which makes them euphoric and passionate.

The moans, previously suffocated to prevent the dog from barking while keeping the whole neighborhood awake, can now find the right outlet, by bringing a greater dose of pleasure and satisfaction.

Squeezed in John's arms, after the pleasant oblivion that the proximity of their bodies can give him, Sherlock expects that Morgan climb up on the bed and crouch between their intertwined legs. When he realizes how impossible this is, the heat of tears rises to his eyes. He sinks his face against John's chest, which reflexively squeezes him even more, perhaps lost in the same thoughts.

At the rhythm of his man's regular and calming heartbeat, Sherlock sees in his mind the child and the puppy running happily, chasing butterflies and chimeras. As he used to do with his faithful Barbarossa, friend, brother and confidant. Sherlock finds himself happy to have allowed William and Morgan, the new pirate couple, to start boarding for new adventures.


End file.
